The Tesseract's Apprentice
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: The Chitauri aren't stupid, they know some plans fail, but what happens when their plan B gets a mind of his own? What happens when their strongest weapon after Loki joins Loki and the Avengers? And what will happen to him when the Hulk keeps trying to get Bruce to accept his "Mate" Rated M for safety. Bruce/OMC, Slash.
1. Chapter 1: Honey! I'm home!

**AN/: As I am very close to finishing the first (and possibly only) instalment of my Define 'Evil' story I have decided to start another story that I could distract myself with when it's done, I've actually got 4 stories started and sitting in a folder waiting for me to pick one to carry on with, I may hold a poll on my page or something.**

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, and vicious bad writing plants. Good Luck!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A man was walking along the lakeside, looking out across the water. He looked down at his watch and sighed. Pulling his clothes tighter around himself he ignored his crystallized breathing and starting walking back towards his home.

Walking through the sparse snow-covered trees he tucked his head down, watching his feet kicking through the snow, trying to ignore the snow spiralling down around him.

With his head down he didn't notice the flash of blue from behind him. Hearing a strange sound he slowly turned around and froze.

Minutes later another flash of blue light illuminated the now empty area.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Nick Fury Director of S.H.I.E.L.D sighed and rubbed his hand over his shaved head.

He had been spending his time recently arguing with the council about keeping the Avenger's initiative active.

They were still of the opinion that entrusting a group of trained agents, meta-humans, and aliens with amazing powers and abilities with the task to save the world was stupid. Ignoring that the said 'freaks' were more than not the only ones capable of saving the world.

He sighed, he really hated the council.

He jumped his hands instantly bringing up his gun as his door burst open.

Agent Phil Coulson ran in "Sir!" he exclaimed "There was a burst of energy in Manhattan" chest heaving he shoved the papers in his hands under Nick's nose.

Reaching up with one hand and putting his gun down with the other he looked over the statistics in front of him quickly.

He looked up at Agent Coulson with his one good eye.

"I'm assuming that this wasn't one of the Avengers" he stated.

Agent Coulson shook his head "We have only felt this type of energy burst three times Sir" he explained "Three times in the last two years."

As Nick's eye widened in realisation Agent Coulson nodded "Yes sir, we think it's the Tesseract"

Nick stood up re-sheathing his gun and grabbing his coat.

"The Avengers?" he asked.

Agent Coulson nodded "Are likely on their way as we speak"

"Order them to go anyway" Nick ordered.

Agent Coulson nodded again as Nick left the office quickly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Doctor Bruce Banner checked his machine again, looking over at Agent Natasha Romanov "Um, this isn't the Tesseract" he said.

She coughed "What? How is that possible? It's the same signature isn't it?" she asked

Shaking his head he looked back down at his scanner "No, it's not" he said slowly "It's extremely similar but there are several key changes"

Natasha nodded before speaking rapidly into her coms unit.

Bruce heard Tony's voice blaring in his ear "Alright then Romanov, I'm going to make my way close to the pulse site. I'll see you guys there."

Natasha looked at Bruce who nodded at her. Standing he stuck the scanner back into the bag on his shoulder.

He followed the S.H.I.E.L.D agent back to the car.

Bruce lifted himself out of the car and staggered against it.

Captain Steve Rogers looked at him suspiciously, reaching his hand slowly to grip the base of the shield.

Natasha stepped around the car and raised her eyebrow "You're hurting my feelings Bruce" she teased him.

Bruce looked at her with disbelief evident across his face "I left my organs behind" he groaned at her.

She laughed, the musical notes drawing Agent Clint Barton's attention "Hey Tash, Bruce. What did you find?"

She shrugged "Techobabble" she stated blunty. He nodded and looked to Bruce anyway "It's similar but different" Bruce explained simply.

Tony Stark snorted, his voice coming over the coms "Way to put it Brucie" he said coming in to land in front of them, his helmet opening showing his face.

"It's similar but different" he echoed Bruce's words.

Laughing Tony walked over and put a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"And that's why I'm rich and you're not" he said.

"Yeah, and you don't turn into a huge dangerous monster when you get annoyed" Steve snapped "Now stop antagonizing the Doctor and get to work" glaring at Bruce as he said it.

Wincing as Steve turned away he offered a shy smile to Natasha who squeezed his arm in sympathy.

Glaring at Steve's back Clint offered a slap on the back and he led Bruce to the focal point of the energy pulse.

Feeling his hackles raise he froze. Clint and Natasha looked back at him questioningly.

Bruce turned his head slightly and sniffed the air. He dove into his mind and sniffed again

'**Bug-man'** came the Hulk's voice growling "Chitauri" Bruce said.

He watched both the Agents shift their hands to their weapons.

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked.

'**Smell Glowing Blue'** the Hulk grunted** 'Flesh Man'**

Bruce frowned "I think he senses the Tesseract" he said alarmed

"You think?" Clint asked.

Bruce snorted as the Captain and Tony re-joined them "I haven't been around many Glowing Blue things for him to relate to the Chitauri. Although he also smells a Human" he explained

'What else?' Bruce thought to the Hulk

'**Flesh Man smell like Pretty Lady'**.

Bruce repeated the Hulk aloud. The only sign Natasha understood was the slight softening in her eyes.

'**Puny God find'** Bruce's eyebrows furrowed "He says to call Loki, that Loki can find him."

Eyebrows raised Natasha lifted her hand to call back to the Tower. "Hey Loki, you hear that?"

Hearing the confirmation through the coms unit she turned back to the group where Tony was explaining his findings.

As one both Tony and Bruce froze.

Exchanging a glance "You felt that too?" Bruce asked Tony.

Tony shook his head, "Jarvis noticed the influx though"

Steve raised his eyebrow "Influx?" he asked Tony.

Tony nodded "There was an increase of the energy" he explained "Jarvis is trying to triangulate its location."

Bruce agreed with Tony "The Other Guy seems to think it's trying to stabilise itself" he added.

"That can't be right" Tony muttered looking around.

A car came around the corner and pulled up by the others.

Loki and Thor exited the car and made their way to the group.

Bruce flung his hands up "Wait!" he yelled "This is bad, even I can feel the energy now" he said slowly.

Loki frowned "It feels familiar" he said. "Aye it does brother" Thor agreed.

"Uh guys?" Tony said "It's moving this way" he warned.

Loki's eyes widened "The Tesseract!" he gasped.

"Guys its almost here" Tony said.

Bruce felt a shiver go down his spine as he spun around.

Nothing. Suddenly Loki leapt forward palms out.

A green force field shimmered into life in front of them as a blast of blue energy surged from the nearby rooftop.

As the dust cleared the Avengers looked out from the green dome that Loki had erected.

As the team searched for the source of the blast. A beam of blue energy smashed into the dome behind them, the green dome buckled slightly before Loki poured more power into it.

"There!" shouted Clint pointing an arrow to the side.

Turning to see they saw a figure jumping off the building and landing in front of them.

Standing to his full height they saw blonde hair and eerily glowing blue eyes.

Loki and Clint gasped, the blue was identical to the blue of the Tesseract.

Bruce stiffened as the wind blew the man's scent to them. He fell to his knees trying to calm the Hulk who had instantly started raging at the mere smell of the man. Bruce tried to concentrate on what the Hulk was saying but he couldn't hear it over the Hulk's roars.

Clint fired his arrow and the man twisted his wrist his eyes flaring as the arrow disintegrated in mid-flight.

"Step away from him" Loki said eyes narrowing "He's using magic"

As the others started backing away Loki dropped the shield and walked towards the man.

The man kept his eyes on Loki the whole time waiting for Loki to make a move.

Natasha and Clint helped drag Bruce away from the two men as he clutched at his head in pain.

The two magic-users came together with a blast and they both threw spells at each other rapidly, green and blue colliding together in mid-air to create flashes of light.

Occasionally a spell would get through but none did major damage to the other. Finally the stranger conjured a whip of black light which flicked into Loki throwing him back into the building.

The stranger waved his hands at Loki glowing with blue energy causing Loki to float towards him hovering off the ground.

As Loki tried to centre himself to cast another spell his head ringing he felt a force rising inside of himself.

As the Avengers watched a blue smoke forced its way out of Loki's mouth and towards the man.

The Stranger inhaled the smoke before dropping Loki.

Gasping Loki looked up at him before thrusting his hand at him as he turned to walk away causing him to fly forward.

Snarling the man's eyes began glowing again as he spun back to Loki and they begin to battle again.

As the man conjured a ball of black fire in his hand Bruce let out a pained whimper.

Instantly the light left his eyes and he clenched his fist causing the fireball to disperse and he turned instantly towards Bruce.

He started to take a hesitant step forward eyes locked on the nearly prone Bruce.

A blast of green energy hit him in the side causing him to be thrown into the concrete wall of the building beside him where he lay dazed.

The only warning that the team had was Bruce's enraged shout, before the Hulk barrelled towards Loki backhanding him causing him to fly across the courtyard and into the brick building opposite.

As the team raised their weapons ready to detain the Hulk he lumbered quickly to the magic-user squatting down and lifting him before falling back and gently setting the man in the crook of his arm.

The team stared in shock as the Hulk softly rocked the man as he fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Reversed Interrogation

Nick Fury stared through the large glass cell windows.

After he rebuilt the glass cell having found it useful while holding Loki he wasn't expecting it to have to hold another magic-user possessed by the Tesseract.

And he truly doubted that anyone would have expected the Hulk to act like it was.

Having forced itself onto the Quinjet with the unconscious magic-user he then proceeded to squeeze himself into the cell and stare at the man, with the rest of the team being confused and Agents Romanov and Barton suggesting they leave him they did.

Eventually the Hulk had fallen asleep and had shifted back to Doctor Banner who had curled himself slightly around one of the man's legs.

Even knowing that the man would be horribly embarrassed come his awakening Nick decided to leave him, as petty revenge for causing headaches as the Hulk.

And now, 32 hours later the man finally showed signs of stiring.

As they watched the man slowly came around, experimentally shifting each of his limbs tiredly, before lifting his head up to blink blearily at a half-naked Bruce.

Nick cleared his throat loudly and the man's eyes drifted to him.

Nick gestured to the control panel beside him.

"This little baby will drop you from this ship if you so much as dent the glass. It will kill you, case closed. Consider yourself as the Ant and this as the Boot" he said smirking as he heard Loki snigger.

"You will do what we tell you when we tell you or else you will find yourself in a very uncomfortable place, do you understand me?" He said.

The man just blinked at him "Whatever you say sweetheart" he drawled sarcastically before letting his head fall back hitting the floor with a thud "If I'll be going somewhere uncomfortable does this mean that this place is comfortable? Because this floor is really hard" he whined.

The team blinked at the man in shock. They had him locked up, they threatened him, and he whined about how hard the floor was?

Natasha however stared in shock because of the man's accent, an accent it had been a while since she had heard that accent, this magic-user lying in the cell was from Russia. Exchanging a look with Nick she saw that he had heard it too.

The man shifted again before curling around a bit so he was looking at the top of Bruce's head. He reached out a finger slowly and poked him on the top of his skull, Bruce mumbled and buried his face deeper into his thigh, frowning the man poked him again and again, the man kept poking Bruce's head until Bruce looked up at him sleepily and the man's finger poked his eye instead.

Yelping Bruce jumped into the air before landing on the man's legs, who shifted his legs allowing Bruce to fall in between them. Bruce looked up at the man blinking amusedly down at him and blushed at where he was lying, not feeling any urge to move he just lay there looking at the man.

Dirty blonde hair covered his head in a clean fauxhawk, and his Tesseract blue eyes were shining, his angled jaw gave his face a regal look to it, his red lips parted showing white teeth smiling at him.

"Not that I'm complaining but why are you between my legs?" he asked Bruce suddenly "Normally I make people buy me dinner first" he drawled, his Russian accent showing through again.

Bruce gasped as the man's voice sent shivers down his spine and heat straight to his groin, rolling off the man quickly he rolled onto his stomach so that the man wouldn't see his embarrassing issue.

Watching him with humour in his eyes he narrowed them and cocked his he to the side in thought, an action that Bruce instantly thought of as adorable, "You know" he began "I generally try find out their name first, I don't like waking up next to people whose names I can't remember, I find it frustrating."

Bruce blinked at him "Banner" he said "Bruce Banner"

Nodding his head and smiling him he let his head fall back to the fall "So Banner Bruce Banner, where are we exactly?" he asked.

Blinking Bruce looked around blushing fiercely as he saw the amused faces of his team and the Director. "We're uh, in a prison cell" he said bluntly.

The man's head rolled to face Bruce and he fixed him with a hard look "Well DUH" he said sarcastically "And where would this prison cell be located hmm?"

Bruce snuck a look at Fury who nodded slightly at him "We uh, we're in a top secret S.H.I.E.L.D facility" he stammered out.

"Right" the man drawled out sarcastically "A top secret government facility that's located miles above sea level."

Blinking in shock Bruce asked "How did you know that?"

The man fixed him a look "I'm a genius" he said matter-of-factly "Also Blackbeard mentioned dropping me from a ship, so I'm assuming he mention a flying fortress of doom and sneakiness" he added casually.

"Our prisoner is the one interrogating us!" Tony muttered "That's just not cool dude" the Avengers nodded at that.

"What's your name?" Bruce asked curiously.

The man grinned sexually at Bruce "You can call me whatever you like" he purred at him turning on the Russian accent "What's your ID code and password?" he asked immediately grin growing as Bruce answered him blushing and in a daze while unconsciously shifting his weight.

Nick leaned forward and started banging his head on the glass cage, while Tony said "Don't bother, his account is boring, there isn't even any porn on it" to Clint and Loki who had both taken their phones out as one.

"Alright! Enough!" Nick shouted "Doctor Banner stand up and get out! And you stop interrogating my agents!" he ordered pointing at the man.

Bruce shifted his weight and froze when he felt something against his thigh, looking down slightly he looked to the left of the Director "Uh if you don't mind I think I'll stay lying down for a moment" he said awkwardly.

The Director blinked before recognition caused an evil glare to cross his face "No Doctor Banner, I don't think you will" he said "Consider this punishment for giving away important S.H.I.E.L.D secrets"

Flushing Bruce stood hands instantly covering his groin as he awkwardly walked towards the cell entrance.

"Now who are you?" Nick demanded of the man.

"Yulian Konstantin" he answered "Where are we?" he countered.

"A top secret" Nick began only to be cut off as Yulian stood, "No _Where_ are we? Because I'm certainly not in Russia anymore" he said.

Nick looked at the man searching for any hint that he was lying "The US, America" he answered.

Yulian's mouth dropped in shock before he whistled "What uh, what year is it?" he asked curiously

Nick's good eye narrowed "2013" he answered "So Julian Constantine" he was cut off again as Yulian swore in Russian. Turning to Natasha the team saw her blush and shake her head, shocking them at the sign of emotion from the normally cold woman.

"And it's Yulian Konstantin" he corrected.

"That's what I said" Fury growled out, unhappy at all the interruptions to his interrogation.

"No you said Julian, I'm Yulian Yoo-lee-ahn" he pronounced.

"Fine Yoo-lee-ahn" he growled earning an approving nod "What year are you from?" he asked sceptically.

Yulian looked at him sadly "They got me on my birthday" he said softly "My 18th in the year 1995"

"Your 18th birthday in 1995? Steve interjected "You don't look 18" he said suspiciously.

"That's because I apparently spent 18 years being held prisoner by those weird bug-people, so I'm actually 36 it seems".

"You don't look it" Bruce said immediately, before blinking in shock while everyone stared at him

A small smile danced onto his face "Thank you" Yulian said.

Bruce dove into his mind 'Alright, do you have any idea what is going on here?' Bruce asked the Hulk accusingly **'Glowing One mate'**, the Hulk announced **'Glowing One perfect for Bruce'**.

Bruce coughed harshly at the Hulk's declaration causing Nick's next sentence to be cut off and everyone to turn and stare at him.

He shook his head and gestured for them to continue before he stepped back to lean against the wall diving back into his mind.

'What do you mean by mate? How is he perfect for me?' he questioned **'Glowing One is strong and Bruce is strong. Glowing One's smell fits Bruce's and Bruce's fits Glowing Ones. Like Pretty Lady and Cupid or Metal Man and Spicy'**. The Hulk explained slowly 'What? Are you sure?' Bruce asked shocked to his core, the Hulk snorted **'Hulk nose not lie'** and left it at that.

Bruce turned back to the conversation to hear Loki say "The Chitauri"

"Is that what they're called?" Yulian asked turning to Loki.

Loki nodded "And you say they taught you magic? He asked curiously.

"Some" Yulian answered "Most of the magic I learnt I got from this weird blue glowing rock" he lifted a hand and conjured a blue ball of light the colour of the Tesseract "It looked like this" he explained as the ball of light took the form of a shard.

Thor's voice rumbled "Its looks like a shard from the Tesseract".

Yulian shrugged "Perhaps it is" he said "All I know is they shoved it in me and I learnt" he placed his hand over his heart

"They shoved it in you?" Nick questioned.

Yulian winced and nodded "Bloody hurt too, they stabbed me, and after it pierced my skin it glowed bright and dissolved into me or something"

Fury, Loki, and Thor frowned "Why did you attack me?" Loki asked finally.

Yulian gave him a sheepish look "I had to" he claimed "I couldn't go against my orders, the voice was too strong. They said to 'Find the one called Loki, the shard will lead you to him, when you find him defeat him and reclaim the Tesseract inside him' so I activated the Tesseract and followed it to that city and when I sensed you coming I waited for you. I defeated you in battle and reclaimed the Tesseract, since I completed my Orders the voice had gone and I was going to go find some place to find out what I missed when you attacked me from behind, I fought back" he answered shrugging.

Loki looked at his coldly for a moment before nodding "I for one know how powerful the voice is, if my friends will not fault me then I will not fault you" he said "Can you still feel the voice though? Even if it's not speaking?" he asked.

Yulian tilted his head for a moment before shaking it "No, I feel nothing but my own mind, my magic, and the Tesseract" he said simply.

Loki and Thor looked shocked "You can sense the Tesseract?" Thor's voice boomed in question

Yulian nodded "I can draw energy from it to power my magic" he explained.

"But the Tesseract has an unlimited power supply!" exclaimed Loki.

"So?" asked Yulian raising his eyebrow "Tesseract shard or not, I'm only human. Just because I can access the Tesseract's energy does not mean I can use it, I can barely access my own weight in energy, too much too quickly and I can burn my body out, I use it to power my more difficult spells and to provide a shield much like your own, any more and I would kill myself" he explained.

Loki looked thoughtful for a moment "That" he said slowly "Is obvious now I think of it myself, even I couldn't handle much of the Tesseract's power when I wielded the Sceptre"

Fury looked at the man in front of him carefully, he would be happy to leave him in a dark cell somewhere, but if he had access to the Tesseract's energies AND to magic it would be more useful to keep him happy. Looking over at Bruce who was watching the Russian intently Fury realised that keeping Yulian happy would keep Bruce happy, and that's something Fury wanted badly.

**AN/: Alright peoples! First I would like to say that Yulian will not be a Mary Sam? His Magical powers will be strong compared to the various human magic users and he'll have access to a lot more spells, but when compared to Asgardian magic users or the Chitauri sorcerers he will need to go one on one to increase his chances of winning.**

**Another thing, like he explained earlier, his connection to the Tesseract will not give him an unlimited supply of energy think of it in terms of he can withdraw say 100 mana every 12 hours to add to his own stockpile, and when 12 hours has passed he doesn't get another 100 mana it just replaces what from he's uses from the previous 100. If he tried to pull 150 mana out at once it would burn out his "Magic Veins" negatively affecting his magic use from then on out. While most spells would cost only 1-20 mana his big powerful ones would cost 20-50 (Including a big one later that takes 100), so he won't be able to use much energy from the Tesseract, even though as he trains his personal energy reservoir would grow it won't get strong enough to cause him to become overly powerful, I'll have to kill him before that happens or cause something to happen to stop him from fighting. **


	3. Chapter 3: Will you be my Master?

**AN/: Okay Oops**

**First I forgot my warnings and disclaimer for the previous chapter. The ones on this chapter count for the last one as well.**

**Second I forgot what it was but I'll remember eventually.**

**Please go to my page and vote on my poll even if you don't plan on reading anything**

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, vicious bad writing plants, and several sadistic and slightly violent prank bushels. Good Luck!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bruce stared at the TV sightlessly.

_He_ was coming here.

As Fury decreed it, that man, was to come here.

Shortly after the interrogation had finished Fury had decided that after several tests and a couple of months in a nice cell he would be sent to the Avengers Tower to train with Loki.

Meaning, that in a few months Mr 'My-accent-alone-will-give-you-boners' would be living in the same building and likely on the same floor as Bruce.

Bruce sighed, he was so screwed. And not in the good way his mind couldn't resist pointing out.

He yelped as he felt his arms being torn from their sockets by Natasha and Clint, who dragged him into the elevator and frog marched him to their bedroom. Pushing him down into an armchair they stood in front of him and crossed their arms.

"JARVIS! Shut down ALL security in this room until I say otherwise" Natasha ordered.

"Make sure that nothing said in this room goes beyond it" Clint added.

"Now spill" they said to Bruce simultaneously.

"Uh, the Hulk" he began they nodded "Right the Hulk, seems to think that he is my Clint"

He said bluntly.

"How could the Hulk be your me?" Clint asked stupidly yelping when Natasha smacked him around the head.

"Explain" she said perching on the coffee table.

"Um yeah. The Hulk, thinks this Yulian Konstantin is my um soul mate?" Bruce said hesitantly.

Natasha looked thoughtful while Clint snickered.

"The Hulk thinks we are soul mates?" he asked.

Bruce nodded "You smelt like each other before you ever crossed paths" he explained "Just as Yulian apparently smells like me and I like him."

"Are you sure that isn't just because you were sleeping wrapped around him?" Clint teased, yelping as Natasha hit him again.

"How does the Hulk feel? Does the Hulk think this man is his mate too?" Natasha asked finally.

"No" answered Bruce "He doesn't call him Hulk's mate, only Bruce's mate. And he never said how he felt about it, just that a Happy Bruce means a Happy Hulk." He explained.

"Interesting" she said slowly "Can I speak to the Hulk?" she asked.

Bruce dove into his mind 'Hey big guy, can you talk to Pretty Lady for me? She wants you talk to you about the uh Glowing One' he asked

He heard the Hulk grunt in confirmation

'**Pretty Lady'** Bruce felt and heard the words come out of his mouth.

"Hello Hulk" Natasha smiled pleasantly "What can you tell me about the man from earlier Yulian?"

'**Glowing One Bruce's mate'** the Hulk said simply.

"What does that mean though Hulk?" Natasha asked.

'**Make other strong, protect other, make happy'** the Hulk explained

Natasha smile grew "While they love each other?" she asked.

'**Hulk no no love is' **the Hulk said frowning.

Natasha pointed to her and then Clint "Like us?" she asked

The Hulk shook his head wildly causing Natasha to sigh in disappointment.

'**Glowing One and Bruce man, different'** he explained, causing both Natasha and Clint to raise their eyebrows.

"But will they be um close intimately?" Natasha asked awkwardly, unsure if the Hulk actually knew about sex or if he was innocently minded.

The Hulk's eyes, a blazing green locked onto hers.

'**Glowing One complete Bruce. They be one. They whole two half' **he said slowly.

The green in the Hulk's eyes slowly bleed out leaving only Banner's chocolate eyes.

Awkwardly Clint shifted "So the Hulk knows about sex then?" he asked.

Bruce moved his hands over his groin blushing "They Hulk has a very vivid imagination when it comes to Yulian and Sex" he corrected.

Natasha laughed.

"Ok, this is what is going to happen Bruce" she said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bruce stood with the other Avengers on the tower helipad watching the S.H.I.E.L.D quinjet landing quietly.

They watched Yulian disembarking the jet seconds behind Fury.

Fury stalked over to the assembled Avengers with Phil Coulson at his right and Yulian on his left a few steps behind.

As Fury began to give his orders to the Captain the other Avengers watched as Yulian's eye caught on something in the air, he raised his hand and shot a bolt of lightning from it.

Satisfied he lowered and it looked down to find everyone staring at him.

"Vat?" he asked.

Fury growled slightly before turning back to Captain Rogers

"He is very" he was but off but a blur crashing into the ground between them.

Looking down everyone saw a seagull smoking with a black charred hole through its chest.

"Bull's-eye!" Yulian cheered, before looking down quietly at the glares on Fury's and Roger's faces.

"As I was saying, he is very easily distracted" Yulian stuck his tongue out at Fury then "But is easily focused at mentions of Magic or Doctor Banner".

Yulian who had been looking up quickly looked at Fury at the mentions of Magic and Doctor Banner.

Bruce blushed while Clint slyly nudged him with his elbow.

Fury continued to explain all of the precautions that were apparently needed to babysit a Sorcerer.

Bruce observed Yulian closely, he was fidgeting a lot. Bruce wondered if he was simply a restless person or if this was a side effect of having the Tesseract energy flowing through him.

Having seen a lot of the research they had about Yulian shocked both he and Loki about exactly how much energy was in his body at every second of the day. Loki had explained that his body was holding the average amount that an Asgardian magic-user would have, but that he could easily overpower him in sheer magical strength.

When asked why he lost the first time he sneered and pointed out that no-one had ever learned Chitauri magic besides the Chitauri and thus he wasn't expecting it from Yulian, and that such a mistake wouldn't happen again.

As he watched, Yulian's eyes took in the Captain before hatred flared to life in his amazingly blue eyes. He saw him slowly bring his hand into a fist before putting it behind his back.

Bruce, Natasha and Clint watched as a small blue glow encompassed his hand before he unclenched it and twirled his index and middle fingers in a circle.

Loki's head snapped to look at Yulian in alarm, before focusing on the Captain as well a smirk gracing his face.

The Captain nodded and saluted Director Fury as the Director turned to glare at Yulian before he returned to the Quinjet and flying off.

Bruce and the two agents could only watch in amusement as Steve's hair slowly became bright pink.

Loki's eyes narrowed however and when the Captain turned to face Yulian turning his back on the Avengers did they see the second thing Yulian had done.

Bruce could barely restrain himself from bursting into laughter at what was on the Captain's back.

"I am Captain Steve Rogers. You will follow my commands to the word. Do you understand?" the Captain said.

A sneer spread across Yulian's face "You may be a Captain but you are not mine." He said "I will follow none of your commands unless I feel like it. Do you understand?"

"Director Fury put you under my command" Steve began angrily.

"But Director Fury is _your_ Commanding Officer. Not mine. So command away, S.H.I.E.L.D has no control over me and neither to do you. I am being held in this country against my will. Do not presume you can take away what I do while in this country as well." He said darkly

Yulian turned to Loki and bowed, before speaking rapidly in Asgardian causing Loki and Thor's eyebrows to rise in shock.

Snapping out of it Loki answered, the two had a conversation in Asgardian before Loki turned to face Tony.

"May I invite Yulian Konstantin to live with us while I teach him magic as his Master?" he asked politely.

Tony looked shocked "Yeah sure, I don't see why not. It will piss off S.H.I.E.L.D for sure." He said.

Snarling Captain America turned and stormed into the Tower the words "HELP! THERE'S A STICK UP MY BUTT!" written in large letters on his back.


	4. Chapter 4: Magical Explanations

**AN/: Okay Oops**

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, vicious bad writing plants, and several sadistic and slightly violent prank bushels. **

**Now to the Guest who reviewed.  
1: He wasn't anyone really important in Russia no; His family did have magic however, his claim of "**Most of the magic I learnt I got from this weird blue glowing rock" **was to keep S.H.I.E.L.D away from them. He was part of a small family-based coven. Magically weak but were well know amongst magical circles for reasons I'll explain.**

**2: It's not a silly question. Yulian will be the dominant, Bruce will take charge every now and then but it will majorly be Yulian. There won't be much in the way of sex being written, I'm not really comfortable taking that step yet, but things will be said and Bruce will limp occasionally and blush when asked. Besides Bruce just screams 'Hold me' in my opinion. (And yes Pepper is the Spicy one) **

**3: The reason the Chitauri chose him was bad luck on his part. But they were after a member of his family and he was the one who got caught.**

**4: I'm really sorry. I will try to use more punctuation marks. I'm a dyslexic with terrible grammar so I focus on spelling the correct words and usually forget about punctuation. You can yell at me when I focus on punctuation too much and overdo it.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The gathered Avengers minus Steve watched Yulian as he looked around in interest at the Tower.

"So you are a member of the Konstantin Coven." Loki stated matter of factly.

"Duh." came Yulian's reply. "Youngest Son of the Youngest Son; main branch." he said confusing the Avengers.

Loki frowned, "Not the Eldest of the Eldest?" he asked confused as well.

Yulian turned to face him. "No." he said bluntly.

Loki nodded. "Are you gifted?" he questioned.

"I'm not the Eldest of the Eldest." Yulian replied bitterly.

Loki winced at that turning to the Avengers.

"The more children that are magical the weaker they generally get." he explained to them; "The youngest of the youngest is considered the weakest."

They nodded not really understanding.

"Wait; if you're the weakest then why did the Chitauri go after you?" Clint asked stupidly.

Yulian's eyes flashed. "I am not weak." He said coldly. "The Chitauri got to me because I was outside the compound wards." He explained.

"Why were you outside the wards?" Natasha asked him curiously.

"I was sulking." Yulian answered honestly. "We had sensed the Chitauri opening portals and when one of our own was attacked we began to upgrade our wards; since I was the best out of those tasked to the wards I led it. The Coven Master however demanded that we demolish all the wards because I wasn't the Eldest of the Eldest despite my superior talent in the field."

"I left the compound to be alone so that I wouldn't lose control, I have a bad temper. But when I was walking back I wasn't paying attention and didn't sense the portal opening. I woke up in Chitauri hands." Yulian explained.

"I thought you said the Tesseract taught you magic." Natasha questioned him.

Yulian snorted. "Yes, because I'm going to admit the truth to S.H.I.E.L.D" he snarled "S.H.I.E.L.D is almost as bad as the Chitauri when it comes to kidnapping people."

Natasha didn't bat an eye at this, which caused some stirs among the others.

Natasha shrugged "S.H.I.E.L.D needed answers." Was all she offered causing Yulian to nod.

"Maybe, but they didn't need to kidnap; torture; then kill my brother!" he growled at her eliciting gasps from the other non-S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

Once again Natasha didn't bat an eye "I refuse to feel any guilt for that." She answered "Our best agent would have died if we hadn't done it." Clint shuffled uncomfortably

This caused Yulian to start glowing as a strong wind started to form around him.

"You had been given permission to bring him to the compound, he would have been healed anyway!" he yelled.

"And your brother would still have died." Natasha argued "The disease was fatal."

"We knew it was!" he shouted "Which is why we would have transferred it onto a pig after we absorbed it ourselves! Like we always do!"

Clint and Natasha paled at that. "He could have survived?" Clint asked weakly.

"They both would have." Yulian corrected darkly.

"Wait, you can take on diseases?" Bruce blurted out.

Yulian noticeably calmed, his magic returning to his control.

Yulian nodded "Our Coven is famous for our Gift." He explained "We absorb things from people. For example I could absorb from Loki and it would have given us both a power boost. Loki would have gained better Rune-crafting while I would have gained better skills at whatever he was best at, most likely Illusions." He said.

"It is difficult, but we would have had our best absorb the disease and pass it on to a pig. Only the pig would have died. We offer the service freely, we always have." He said glaring at the two agents darkly.

Still pale Natasha spoke "But they needed to ensure it would have worked." She stuttered.

Yulian shook his head at her. "We have never turned anyway away or did it incorrectly. By doing what S.H.I.E.L.D did, they alienated ALL the Covens in Russia against them forever." He said smugly.

Loki shook his head "Director Fury has a lot to make up for." He said softly.

Natasha shook her head. "Fury was the one to order it." She said sadly.

Yulian shrugged at that "Just one more reason I won't work for him." He said seemingly unaffected "Besides the whole putting a price on my head thing." He added.

Clint gasped "They would really do that to you?" he asked shocked.

Yulian paused "Actually I don't know, they would have when I was taken, they might have changed the punishment." He admitted.

Loki cleared his throat and looked at Tony pointedly. "Where are Yulian's rooms?" he asked Tony.

"Rooms? What do you mean Rooms?" Yulian asked stressing the plural.

Tony clapped his hands together and stepped towards Yulian.

"No one here at Avenger's Tower will stay in just a room!" he declared draping his arm across Yulian's shoulders. Much to Yulian and Bruce's discomfort.

"Now come along, I readied your suite opposite Bruce's. I hope you like it, I'll give you access to some catalogues in case you don't, I didn't have access to your personality file because well there wasn't one so I don't know what you like. I have to give you a tour anyway" Tony said happily as he dragged Yulian from the room.

"He doesn't seem to like me." Clint said sadly.

Bruce stepped forward placing his hand on Clint's arm. "I'm sure once he see's past S.H.I.E.L.D he'll find you to an awesome person." He said in a comforting voice.

Loki looked at the two agents "I would consider myself lucky if I were you two. He would find himself fully justified and unopposed if he wanted to kill you in revenge for what S.H.I.E.L.D did to his family." He warned them. "Don't piss him off, you'll receive no help from me."

With that Loki swept from the room after Yulian and Tony.

"You know Green One" Thor boomed to Bruce "You are a lucky man to have one such as him after your affections." He said proudly causing Bruce to choke in surprise.

Natasha smiled softly "Don't act surprised Bruce, why do you think Steve has been extra douchey to you since you met Yulian" she pointed out "Even Fury could see that the two of you liked each other."

Suddenly she and Clint frowned "That might cause some problems actually." She admitted.

Thor shook his head "It does not matter. Now Green One, we should discuss how you will convince the new Mage that you are the perfect mate!" he said loudly.

Natasha and Clint nodded happily at the topic change while Bruce just groaned and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Cake, Curls and Crushes

**AN/: Okay Oops**

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, vicious bad writing plants, and several sadistic and slightly violent prank bushels. **

**To the Guest who reviewed.  
1: First, I wanted Bruce and Yulian's relationship to have someone opposing them that's on the team. I chose Steve, I actually love Steve, after Bruce he's my favourite. I chose Steve because he's from World War 2, and during World War 2 a lot of homosexuals were treated badly (Nothing as bad as the Jewish though). I decided on him because he'll be from a time where homosexuality is wrong. Bruce was also turned into the Hulk while working on the Super Serum, so I have it Steve feels a little guilty and is converting it to anger. And again the Hulk IS dangerous when he's out of control, which adds to the mixture of Super Soldier angst. (I feel guilty enough about the Steve-bashing that I'm writing him his own OMC in another story).**

**2: You may have missed something. His backstory (About his brother and coven etc.) will be explained more during later chapters, the only other things I have mentioned was him being taken and dropped on Earth 18 years later.**

**All Russian translations come from Google Translate. Fair warning**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bruce and Natasha watched in equal horror and amusement as Yulian shuffled around the kitchen with Thor whistling happily while they cooked.

Yulian was supposed to be banned from the kitchen after he blew up the microwave when it beeped at him. He claimed he had never seen one before, that his coven was a bit behind.

But there he was trying to figure out the coffee machine.

Bruce and Natasha had to stifle their laughter as he pushed a button then jumped back in fright as the machine started grinding the coffee beans.

Thor quickly put a cup under the machine to catch the coffee as it started pouring.

Yulian let out a happy whoop as Thor told him he pushed the right buttons.

Yulian waved a hand at the door behind him and glowed briefly before starting to mix the batter like Thor instructed him too.

Eyes darting between Yulian and the door Bruce and Natasha almost missed it when Tony walked through the door.

His skin turning a mixture of gold and red Tony stared in shock at the sight of Yulian in the kitchen.

"NO! What are you doing? I told you that you weren't allowed in the kitchen!" he yelled.

Yulian kept mixing the batter and looked over at Tony.

"YA dumal, vy govorili s mikrovolnovoy pechi?" he asked in Russian.

Natasha started to giggle into her hand at that.

"What?" Tony asked "I don't speak Russian!" he reminded Yulian.

Yulian just blinked at him "Moya koshka sama pobrila" he said slowly.

Natasha curled into Bruce's side laughing at that.

Tony blinked in confusion before throwing his hands up in defeat. He squealed when he saw his arms.

"Fix me!" he ordered Yulian who just shrugged and mimed two horns before turning back to the baking.

"Thor?" Tony begged.

Thor smiled at him "I'm teaching him to make Chocolate Cake!" he said happily.

After glaring at a laughing Natasha he stormed out of the room to find Loki.

Catching her breath Natasha said "Vy delayete eto tol'ko razdrazhat' yego".

Yulian smirked at her "Duh" he said "And it works too."

Natasha turned to Bruce with a smile "He told Tony that his cat shaved itself." She said.

Bruce looked at Yulian in confusion before bursting into laughter.

"Does he still speak only Russian when he wakes up?" Natasha asked him.

Bruce chuckled nodding his head.

The team had quickly discovered that before his coffee Yulian was only awake enough to speak Russian. He claimed he needed time to get over it, but none of them believed him.

A flash of blue caught Bruce's eye and he looked over Natasha's shoulder.

Yulian just smirked at him before turning back to Thor.

He looked back to a chuckling Natasha and froze in shock.

She was staring in shock at her hair which had grown rapidly.

Growling Natasha swung around and charged after a fleeing Yulian.

Blinking Bruce turned to Thor "She looks good with curls." Thor said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After Natasha had pounced on Yulian and made him change her hair back she had lead him back into the kitchen and pushed him onto the couch next to Bruce.

Sitting on his other side she forced him to talk with Bruce.

The reason that Bruce and Natasha had been in the kitchen was because Yulian had been avoiding Bruce and Natasha could see that Bruce was hurt by that.

"Why are you avoiding me Yulian?" Bruce begged.

Yulian glanced at him and spoke rapidly in Russian to Natasha.

Natasha grinned happily and turned to speak to Bruce.

Yulian quickly covered her mouth and spoke in Russian again.

Natasha frowned and spoke slowly in Russian to him.

Yulian blushed and shook his head before saying something else.

Natasha nodded and spoke again.

Yulian blushed even deeper and looked at Bruce again.

He shook his head quickly and looked to Natasha before rapidly speaking again.

They argued for a bit in Russian before Yulian sighed and turned to Bruce.

Before he could say anything Tony stormed into the room.

"OI! Fix me! Loki said that you locked it to your own magical signature!" he demanded.

Yulian opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"And don't bother answering in Russian because I downloaded a Russian dictionary for JARVIS!" he said smugly.

Yulian frowned. "Ser, yest' neskol'ko neizvestnykh podpisey tepla v napravlenii bashni." He said confused.

JARVIS Spoke up "Sir, there are multiple unknown heat signatures heading towards the tower."

Tony paled and starting shouting things to JARVIS as he ran from the room.

Natasha and Yulian began laughing.

"JARVIS was only translating what Yulian said!" Natasha explained to a confused Thor and Bruce.

Tony storm back into the room.

"OI! That wasn't funny!" he whined to Yulian who smirked.

Yulian waved his hand and Tony's skin turned back to its normal colour.

Tony glared at Yulian before turning on his heel and walking to the kitchen to talk to Thor.

Natasha turned to Yulian again "Don't you have something to say?" she asked him pointedly.

Yulian bounced up off the couch "No I don't." he said stubbornly and narrowed his eyes at Natasha "And unless you want curls forever neither do you." He threatened.

With that he pretended to flick hair over his shoulder and strutted out of the room.

Bruce stared after him half confused and half amused.

When he turned to Natasha she looked at him sadly "I can't tell you, I wouldn't put it past him to give me curls. But I can say you'll be very happy when you find out." She said patting his hand.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Natasha purred as Clint ran his fingers through her hair.

"So they like each other then?" he asked her.

She nodded slowly, not wanting to dislodge his fingers.

"And he's panicking because he went through puberty late and has no idea what to do?" he questioned.

"Yes. By the time he was starting to check people out he got taken by the Chitauri." She confirmed.

"Poor guy, we can't exactly help him out can we?" he mused.

"No we can't." Natasha admitted "This is one of those things he has to do alone, we can help him if he wants to ask Bruce out but not for this."

Clint nodded shifting his weight so that Natasha rested against his body better before returning his fingers to his hair.

Natasha sighed happily as the archers talented fingers ran through her hair lightly massaging her scalp.

"What about the flirting from when they were in the glass cage?" Clint asked curiously.

"He's all bark and no bite, he was trying to make Bruce awkward so he could get information." Natasha said smirking.

Clint hummed in agreement.

"Do you think you could get Yulian to give you curls again? I think you'd look beautiful with curls." He asked carefully.

Clint yelped as Natasha dug her elbow into his groin.

"Or not, it doesn't matter." He gasped out.

"I know it doesn't" Natasha said smirking as she burrowed further into Clint's embrace.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	6. Chapter 6: The Kiss and the Outing

**AN/: Okay Oops**

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, vicious bad writing plants, and several sadistic and slightly violent prank bushels. **

**All Russian translations come from Google Translate. Fair warning**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bruce was starting to get frustrated.

Yulian had started avoiding him even more since the accident in the kitchen.

He knew it wasn't because of the Hulk, Yulian seemed to argue with Steve a lot in the Hulk's favour.

Then again Bruce might be reading into things, because Yulian seemed to argue with Steve a lot anyway.

"Bruce!" came an excited whisper.

Bruce spotted Natasha and Pepper standing by the elevator waving at him.

He quietly made his way over to them "What?" he whispered.

Natasha and Pepper stepped to either side of him and grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the elevator.

"What are you doing?" he asked them quietly.

They waited till the elevator doors closed before turning to him.

"We are going to take you shopping!" Pepper chirped happily.

Horror dawned upon Bruce and he turned to look at Natasha.

She was pouting at him "I hate shopping too." She admitted "But we need to help Yulian with something so we are taking you shopping." She declared with a pained look on her face.

Bruce's eye twitched "What do you need to help Yulian with?" he asked carefully.

Natasha looked up at the elevator ceiling carefully. "I can't tell you, not here. Wait till we get in the car." She instructed him.

Bruce sighed and allowed himself to be dragged out of the elevator when it stopped and got into the car when Natasha pushed him at it.

"Alright, now what are we helping Yulian with?" he asked again.

Natasha exchanged a look with Pepper. "You didn't hear about it from us, but Yulian went through puberty late, really late. His magic caused him to mentally mature faster but physically mature slower. So by the time he started checking people out he got taken." She explained to him.

Bruce froze "Please tell me you're not buying him porn." He begged.

Natasha and Pepper started laughing.

"No! Of course not!" Natasha said between gasps.

Pepper shook her head "No, we are turning you into the porn." She said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was all Yulian could do not to drop his coffee the next morning when Bruce walked into the kitchen.

"O, Bozhe." He said as he watched Bruce walk past him.

"Hey Yulian." Bruce said to him.

Yulian was so busy staring at Bruce he didn't notice Natasha and Pepper peeking into the room.

"Yulian, do we have any cereal left?" Bruce asked looking through the cupboards.

"Da, eto v nizhnem yashchike." Yulian replied, his mind shutting down as Bruce rolled his shoulders causing his shirt to cling to him highlighting his muscled chest.

"Doctor Banner, Mr. Konstantin said it is in the bottom drawer." JARVIS said to Bruce.

"Thank you Jarvis, Yulian." Bruce said before bending down to tug open the drawer.

"Kto-to menya ubit'." Yulian muttered as the pair of jeans Bruce was wearing clung to his legs and tightened as he bend over.

"Everything alright Yulian?" Bruce asked as he straightened himself.

"Nado idti." Yulian yelped and fled the room through the other door.

"I don't think he took his eyes off you once." Pepper said smugly as the women stepped into the room.

"I think this mission was a success." Natasha agreed as she poured a coffee "He had already had two cups of coffee this morning and was speaking English before."

Bruce blushed "I think you're exaggerating a bit." He said as he sat down with his cereal.

Pepper laughed "Oh no Bruce, you were so hot you burned out his ability to speak English." She said "And anyway, you should wear clothes like that a lot more, they look good on you."

Natasha nodded in agreement, she was about to say something when her phone when off. Natasha mouthed "Yulian" when she saw the caller I.D.

She answered the phone, and blinked as a babble of Russian came through. She slowly answered Yulian. It didn't take long for the two to be talking away in Russian completely confusing Bruce and Pepper.

Finally she hung up and stood up "I've got to go, Yulian needs my help." She walked towards the door stopping in the doorway. "And by the way the mission was definitely a success, he knows 100% now." She said smirking before she left the room.

Pepper looked at Bruce and saw a soft smile growing on his face. "Now you can make your move Bruce." She said.

After waiting for a while she noticed that Bruce was too far in his mind to hear her. With a small smile she stood and left the room in search of Tony.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

When Natasha entered the gym she saw a sight that almost made her trip.

Yulian was glowing brightly, his shirt was off showing a series of blue carvings made in his skin.

He was moving around arms and legs moving in an intricate dance as he fought imaginary foes. Natasha couldn't help but watch as he spun around his leg darting out to strike a foe in the head only to keep spinning lower as his other foot struck out aiming for the imagined groin.

In the corner of her vision she could see Bruce sitting at the weight bench watching him with rapt attention. And she suddenly realised that this was Yulian trying to get Bruce's attention. Looking Bruce over she could see that Yulian was the only person in his world at the moment.

After promising herself the she would spar Yulian later she left the two alone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The next time she saw Yulian he walked into her.

"Izvinite." He said as he helped her up.

"No problem." She said smiling. "What's wrong?" she asked looking at his expression.

Yulian turned his eyes on her "On potseloval menya." He said before he continued walking towards his room.

Natasha's eyes widened as a grin grew across her face. "It must have been an amazing kiss." She said watching him walk off.

Yulian merely stuck his hands into the hair and let out a whoop.

Chuckling Natasha kept walking towards the kitchen.

She heard her phone beep. Checking it she saw a text from Bruce.

"I kissed him"

She smiled as she headed towards where she last saw Pepper, she needed to know this.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I kissed him that was it!" Bruce said to Natasha and Pepper who just raised their eyebrows.

"I saw him sparring earlier, was it because of that?" Natasha asked.

Bruce blushed "Yes, I couldn't move, I just stared at him when he was doing that. Then when he stopped I walked over to him and kissed him. Then I just walked away." He admitted.

Pepper squealed "JARIVS! Can you play their kiss for us?" she asked the AI.

"I was instructed to never play things like that Ms Potts." The AI answered.

"This is a special occasion, it wasn't anything dirty. They are courting, it's sweet!" she begged.

"Doctor Banner, do I have permission?" the AI inquired.

Looking at the looks on Natasha and Pepper's faces he sighed "Yes JARVIS, you do." He said.

The plasma screen flickered for a second before a video of Yulian sparring in the Gym showed on screen.

_They saw Yulian stop sparring and rest his hands on his knees panting. Bruce walked onto the screen and stood in front of Yulian who straightened to look at him. Bruce slowly reached up and dragged Yulian's head down to his own level._

_Bruce suddenly pulled Yulian closer and their lips met, Bruce ran his hands through Yulian's hair as he was pulled up against Yulian._

_They kissed passionately for around a minute before Bruce pulled back and turned and left the room. Yulian stood there his hand on his lips staring at the door. Shivering he readjusted his pants and ran into the showers._

"Well he definitely enjoyed that." Natasha said dryly.

"What the hell!" Tony's voice yelled.

Bruce paled as he spun around to see Tony staring wide eyed.

"Why the hell can Bruce look at his kisses but I can't?" he demanded pouting.

Pepper merely raised her eyebrow "Because that was their first kiss, and it was romantic." She argued.

"Romantic? It looked like they were trying to eat each other!" Tony exclaimed.

"Anthony." Pepper said dangerously "You will not say anything about what you just saw."

Tony pouted again "But" he began "Tony" Natasha growled dangerously cutting him off.

Tony sighed dramatically "Fine." He said sulking "But once they get together properly I will tease them!" he declared.

"As long as you wait that long." Pepper agreed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	7. Chapter 7: Confirmation and Conscription

**AN/: Okay Oops**

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, vicious bad writing plants, and several sadistic and slightly violent prank bushels. **

**All Russian translations come from Google Translate. Fair warning**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yulian was once again avoiding Bruce and it was frustrating almost everyone in the Tower.

Steve was the only one who had no idea what was going on.

Loki had approached Natasha and ordered her to 'make it go away' because Yulian was failing at his studies because all he keeps getting distracted.

Natasha had reported to Bruce that Yulian had enjoyed it and wanted to do it again but wasn't sure about things and didn't want to do anything until he was sure.

Natasha finally cornered Bruce in the kitchen with Pepper on one side and Clint on the other.

"Bruce, you need to do something! I'm sure if you asked us politely we would ambush Yulian and drag him kicking and screaming to your room so you could give him a naughty touch." Clint exclaimed.

The two Avengers and Pepper stood there staring at him in barely disguised horror.

"You make it sound like rape." Pepper pointed out softly.

Clint just shrugged on of his shoulders "He wouldn't exactly say no if Bruce asked." He defended.

"I can't just ask!" Bruce said in shock "I've made my intentions clear and now it's his turn to accept or deny them." He said stubbornly.

Natasha raised an eyebrow "And would he deny them by avoiding you since you kissed him?" she asked casually.

Bruce sighed "I was planning on giving him two weeks, and if he's still avoiding me by then, well yeah I guess he would." He said sadly.

The three of them exchanged a glance as Bruce left the room.

This was bad.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Okay, now imagine it happening, envision it in your mind, gather your will, and push." Loki said softly.

He watched as Yulian began sweating as his face remained strained in effort.

"Push it, you need to use a lot of strength for this. Push it until it overlaps you." He murmured.

Yulian suddenly gasped as his hair lengthened and his body shifted.

He looked down at his body and gasped again as he saw his spell had worked.

He uneasily rose to his feet and stepped in front of a mirror.

"Wow. Now I understand why women wear bras, it hurts." He whined in a feminine voice as he crossed his arms and tucked them under his breasts.

Loki chuckled "Yes it does, thankfully I came prepared." He said as his own body shifted and became female.

"Do you remember the clothes-changing spell I taught you yesterday?" he asked waiting for Yulian's nod. "Good, cast it now and let's go cause some trouble."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Seriously Tony? I don't see how that's necessary" Steve argued. "Why would you break into the S.H.I.E.L.D archives when they will most likely give the information to you in the first place?"

Tony shrugged "Because I get paid to test their firewalls?" he offered.

"That's not a good enough reason to break into the S.H.I.E.L.D archives though Tony! Uh Tony?" Steve asked as Tony's jaw dropped and he started drooling.

Steve looked over at the door where Tony was looking and felt his own jaw drop at what he saw.

Natasha was leading two beautiful women into the common room.

"Hey guys, these are some old friends of mine when I was training with S.H.I.E.L.D." she said.

"This is Lola" she introduced gesturing towards the black-haired woman.

"And this is Eve." She said pointing at the blonde.

The new women smiled and said their hellos.

Tony all but ran over to introduce himself but backed off a bit when he saw the glare on Pepper's face.

Slowly Steve came over and joined the group introducing himself with a smile. Finding his eyes drawn to Eve.

Natasha kept glancing between him and Eve with a knowing smile on her face.

The group's attention snapped to Bruce as Lola asked him "So Bruce, are you seeing anyone?"

Bruce blushed and shifted in his chair "Uh, yes actually. One of my teammates, he's practicing with Loki at the moment." He answered clearly embarrassed.

Steve was going to say something to Bruce when he saw Eve flick her hair over her shoulder showing her neck a bit.

Steve found himself blushing as Eve looked over to him and caught where his eyes were looking.

"So tell us about the other two of you then." Eve asked her voice soft and soothing "Your boyfriend and Loki was it?"

Bruce blushed again and looked around his teammates for help.

Taking pity on him Clint answered instead "Yulian and Loki. They're magic users so they spent a lot of time practicing. It's actually quite awesome to watch. Their sparring is creepy though."

Steve found himself being drawn into a side conversation with Eve. He decided to practice some of what he had been taught and tried to flirt with her, he thought he was doing quite well with the blushing she was doing.

He was about to ask for her number when JARVIS spoke up.

"Director Fury would like to see you all on the plasma screen. I believe he has a mission for you."

Tony sighed and answered with "Fine, turn it on. We'll talk to him."

As the screen flickered on Steve turned to talk to the girls but Fury got there first.

"Excuse me ladies, but who are you?" he said his eye narrowing.

Lola and Eve giggled softly and exchanged glances.

Natasha looked innocent, something which wasn't difficult at all for her.

"Oh but Director don't you know them? I would have thought you would have recognised them." She said smugly.

The Director squinted at her and the two women.

"I'm sorry Agent Romanova but I don't recognise them." He admitted finally.

Lola laughed "I know we've had some work done but to think you can't recognise us." She said her hand on her chest.

Eve smirked at Lola "Oh I don't know, the work we had done was amazingly effective." She said "Almost like _magic_" she added stressing the word magic.

As the two women smirked their bodies began shifting as they returned to their normal forms.

"Ah! I don't know why I let you convince me to wear a mini-skirt." Yulian whined as returned to his male body.

Waving their hands their clothes changed into their old clothes as well.

"Because I told you it would suit your body?" Loki offered.

"Well with the way Steve couldn't keep his eyes off you I think it worked." Natasha said smirked at Steve whose face had paled rapidly.

Fury just rolled his eye and settled his face into his palm.

"I don't think it worked though, in my opinion Bruce looked at me more when I'm like this." Yulian argued.

Tony was standing there gaping like a fish.

"Actually Bruce fainted." Fury's voice cut through their conversation.

The team turned back to face Fury at his interruption.

"I have spoken to the Russian government Mr. Konstantin." Fury begun causing Yulian to roll his eyes. "They are allowing us to conscript you into the Avengers officially." He continued.

Yulian froze and started glaring at Fury who ignored him.

"I will arrive tomorrow and I will discuss your conditions of service with you in private then." Fury said smirking.

He reached out to cancel the video feed but paused "And I wasn't joking. Bruce has actually fainted." He said before the screen went black.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	8. Chapter 8: Schematics of Dating

**AN/: Okay Oops**

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, vicious bad writing plants, and several sadistic and slightly violent prank bushels. **

**All Russian translations come from Google Translate. Fair warning**

**Ok Guest you asked if Yulian was something more to Natasha. They are RBF (Russian Best Friends) or at least they are getting there. Being both Russian they speak to each other mostly in Russian, and they have formed a strong bond of friendship. As mentioned in Chapter 4 Yulian got to know Clint and Tasha beyond being SHIELD Agents. And now they are his friends.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The team looked at Bruce with amusement, shock, concern, and anger.

As Bruce began to stir the concerned looks began to fade.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" he asked groggily.

Natasha and Clint exchanged glances. "You passed out." Natasha finally said.

Bruce frowned blinking "Why did I do that?" he asked confused.

Tony smirked. "You just told Eva that Yulian was your boyfriend, then Eva turned into Yulian." He said helpfully looking between Yulian and Bruce.

Bruce paled "I had hoped that was a bad dream." He muttered.

Loki chuckled evilly "JARVIS can you upload the look on Steve's face when he found out Eva was Yulian onto my Facebook please?"

Steve glared at Loki before turning to face Yulian and Bruce. "I think you'll find that there are rules against fraternization." He said sneering.

Yulian raised his eyebrow "Oh? Bruce is a consultant though, and I don't even work for SHIELD. SHIELD fraternization regulations don't apply to us." He argued winking at Natasha.

Natasha nodded at him "He's right Captain, the rules don't apply to him, especially here." She said calmly.

Yulian looked at Bruce and caught him staring at him, a confused look on his face.

Looking away quickly he looked down at his watch Yulian sighed. "I'm going to go to my room now, it's getting late and I want to celebrate my last night of freedom." He said sadly as he began walking towards the door.

"Oh Natasha?" Yulian asked stopping. "I won't have to wear a uniform will I?" he asked carefully avoiding eye contact with Bruce.

Natasha and Clint laughed "If you argue about becoming a consultant instead then you shouldn't have to." She answered laughing.

Yulian nodded and left the room quickly without another backwards glance.

Thor spoke slowly watching the door Yulian left out of. "It's only 4 o'clock. Hardly late at all. Midgardians and your strange habits."

Loki shook his head and looked at his brother "I believe it was an awkward moment." He offered.

Tony snorted "Yeah Awkward, let's just leave it at that shall we?" he asked as he pulled out his phone and started fiddling with it.

Natasha sat down next to Bruce "It's okay Bruce, he's probably going to call me soon and start panicking about how he doesn't know what he's doing." She said softly to him earning a tired smile from the man.

Tony stared at Natasha in shock "Does this mean you actually have a heart?" he blurted out.

Natasha glared at him, opening her mouth to say something back.

With a bang the door smashed open and Yulian walked quickly back into the room.

"Change of plans." He said bluntly as he walked towards Bruce.

Bruce let out a squeak of shock as Yulian roughly grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder.

Yulian spun on his heel and briskly headed towards the door again.

"Fuck the Police!" Yulian shouted before leaving the room with a surprised blushing Bruce bouncing over his shoulder.

Blinking Tony looked at Natasha. "Was that good?" he asked.

Natasha didn't reply choosing instead to stare at the door.

Suddenly she and Clint began laughing wildly.

"Fuck the Police!" Clint gasped out. "I don't believe he actually listened to me!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So I told him, that I wasn't supposed to have gotten together with Tasha. But I thought about it, weighed the consequences with the benefits and I said 'Fuck the Police' and kissed her." Clint exclaimed hands waving around.

Natasha nodded "Then I punched him." She added causing Clint to pout.

"Yes well, you still agreed to go out with me." He said sulking.

Natasha shrugged as she sipped her coffee. "It was a good kiss." She said casually.

Pepper awed while Tony shrunk slightly in his seat, knowing where this was going.

"Hey, So when is Fury getting here?" he asked quickly as Pepper shot him a dirty look and opened her mouth.

"He didn't give a time." Clint answered him noticing the look as well and wanting to help his friend.

"So shouldn't we knock loudly on Yulian's door and then cheer as Bruce begins the walk of shame?" he asked hopefully.

"No need." Bruce's voice came from behind Tony causing him to jump.

Spinning around he saw Bruce leading a zombie-like Yulian towards the coffee machine.

"Brucie! You're not limping?" Tony exclaimed disappointed.

Bruce blinked at him confused while Yulian mumbled something in Russian and stumbled over to the coffee machine.

Looking down at his legs Bruce asked "Why would I be limping?"

Tony sighed "Seriously Bruce?" he said looking between Bruce and Yulian who was staring at the coffee machine.

Bruce blinked a couple more times before realization spread across his face.

"Tony!" he said warningly "We have agreed to start dating, we both want a relationship and not just sex."

Tony pouted and opened his mouth.

What he was about to say was cut off by a loud bang coming from the Coffee machine, followed by loud Russian swearing. Staring in shock as Yulian started poking the machine still swearing in Russian, the team just watched as he gave up sulking.

Bruce sighed and stepped over to Yulian. "Here" he said as he put Yulian's cup under the nozzle and started the machine. Yulian' sulk transformed into a pout and he began mumbling in Russian again, Bruce smiled at Yulian and gave him a kiss before he moved over to the fridge.

"Thank you." Yulian said as he reached out and grabbed the coffee the moment it finished. The two couples at the table stared in shock at Yulian speaking English this early in the morning.

Bruce made them breakfast while Yulian downed his coffee rapidly then set about to making two new cups.

As they sat down at the table they noticed the others staring.

"What?" Bruce asked nervously.

"He spoke English." Clint said slowly.

"I tend to do that." Yulian offered as he began eating.

"You never speak English before your coffee though." Pepper argued.

Yulian shrugged "I'm not a morning person." He said ignoring Natasha and Clint's snorts of laughter at that.

"Bruce kissed you and you began speaking English before you had your coffee." Natasha said helpfully.

Yulian blinked at her before shrugging again "Bruce has a very talented mouth." He said with a small smirk.

Blushing Bruce smacked Yulian around the back of the head. "Keep that up and you won't get to find out." He threatened teasingly.

Yulian nodded "Right, no complimenting Bruce, I can remember that." He said slowly.

Bruce glared at him and smacked him around the head again.

Yulian looked at Natasha and Clint pouting "I've only been in this relationship overnight and I have more bruises than when I sparred with Loki." He said sadly. "Sometimes I can beat Loki but I can't even look at Bruce." He added sadly

Bruce smirked and they heard him mumble "Puny God" under his breath.

Yulian downed his coffee again and stood up.

"Well I've got a job interview, so I'm going to get ready." He said sadly as he moved over to put the dishes in the dishwasher. Bruce rolled his eyes as he stepped past Yulian to put his dishes in too.

"Remember, you want to be a consultant." Natasha reminded him.

Yulian nodded "And I want Bruce to wear a tight uniform, I know." He said before looking at his watch.

Yulian smirked at Bruce. "You know Bruce, we have a couple of hours before the interview." He said slowly, eyes roaming Bruce's face. "I think I'll take a very long shower." He added allowing his accent to thicken.

Bruce shivered at the implication and the accent.

Yulian smirked and walked towards the door "Lock the door behind you yeah Bruce?" he called out as he left.

Bruce stared at the door.

"Ah Bruce, I'm pretty sure you are meant to follow him." Tony pointed out.

Bruce smirked at him "I know, but I want to make him wait." He said.

Pepper and Natasha exchanged knowing looks.

"I told you Bruce would be the girl." Natasha said smugly causing Pepper and Bruce to glare at her.

"Yulian is too honourable to manipulate Bruce like that." Pepper argued.

"True, but Yulian will do anything for Bruce. He would have done anything for Bruce before he even knew he liked Bruce." Natasha said smirking.

Turning to Bruce Natasha smiled at him "Don't take being called the girl the wrong way. It's just another way of saying that you are the one in charge of the relationship." She explained.

Bruce smirked at her. "Oh I know I'm in charge. The hard part is teaching him that." He said bluntly.

Pepper sighed and nodded her head "I'm getting there." She admitted giving Tony a disapproving glance "He's taking ages to learn but he's getting closer."

Clint threw Tony a pained look as Tony just looked confused.

"I have mine well trained, I still need to remind him every now and again but other than that he knows his place." Natasha said smirking.

Clint just sighed sadly and nodded his head. "Don't worry Tony, it's not that bad. Just realise that nothing you do will ever be enough and that Pepper is god and you'll be fine." He said comfortingly.

Bruce and the girls laughed.

"Well, I've got to go take a shower, I wouldn't want the water to get cold would I?" Bruce said smirking.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**YAY they are together now!**

**I won't do what I've done in my other stories and have them get together and then end the story there. I plan on having more to this story than just their relationship.**


	9. Chapter 9: Octopus and Plots

**AN/: Okay Oops**

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, vicious bad writing plants, and several sadistic and slightly violent prank bushels. **

**All Russian translations come from Google Translate. Fair warning**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bruce awoke in a doze, his body tensing as the bed shifted again.

"Go back to sleep Bruce" was his only warning before a cold body pounced on him.

He felt a cold hand squirming under his body while another wrapped around his waist. Two legs tangled up with his. A shoulder fitted in perfectly under his arm while the first hand grasped his wrist and held.

Bruce turned his head to sleepily nuzzle Yulian's hair when he rested it on Bruce's chest.

"We'll be talking about this in the morning" Bruce mumbled getting a grunt of agreement from Yulian before he drifted back to sleep.

His last thoughts where about how perfectly they fitted together.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Natasha and Pepper entered the kitchen with their boyfriends to see Bruce smiling from his seat at the table while he was watching Yulian bounce around the kitchen cooking.

"Ah! No! Out!" Tony yelled only to be glared into silence by Bruce.

Yulian paused and glanced at Tony before looking at Bruce who shook his head. Yulian nodded and continued cooking.

"Bruce! He's not allowed in the kitchen! Remember my poor microwave!" Tony exclaimed.

Bruce just shrugged "He got a fright" he explained "He wasn't expected it to talk to him after he poked it".

Tony blinked at Yulian in confusion then giggled.

Bruce smirked at Natasha and Pepper "He's trying to make it up to me" he said softly "He woke me up last night and he feels guilty, even though it didn't affect my sleep cycle".

Natasha's eyebrow rose "What happened to no sex?" she asked smirking.

Bruce smirked back at her "No sex doesn't include frottage and heavy petting" he replied causing Tony to shiver and Natasha and Pepper to grin.

"Besides, he tried to sneak into my bed last night" Bruce continued "He woke me up and then practically jumped on me."

Yulian let out a high-pitched whistle and raised the pan he was cooking with up and tilted his head at Bruce.

"Three please" Bruce said politely causing Yulian to nod and turn back to the stove.

Pepper raised her eyebrow in question.

"He was going to make me breakfast in bed but I didn't want him using the kitchen unattended" Bruce explained "So I'm watching him make French toast".

Natasha and Pepper looked at their boyfriends as one with matching unimpressed looks on their faces.

The boys shrunk down in their seats slightly looking to Bruce for help.

Bruce took one look at Natasha and Pepper and moulded his face into the same unimpressed look causing Natasha and Pepper to fist bump "We have successfully corrupted him" Pepper said smugly.

Natasha nodded "Now Thor needs to move Jane in and we need to get Steve a man and we can control this tower" she agreed.

Tony frowned "Uh don't you mean Steve a woman?" he asked "Because I've had to deal with a lot of crap from him about how disgusting Bruce and Yulian are".

Yulian snorted "Steve needs to get his head out of his arse" he said as he set a plate in front of Bruce. "Or at least get his eyes off of mine" he added smirking over his shoulder as he headed back into the kitchen.

Pepper and Natasha nodded in agreement at that while Clint frowned.

"He's ranted a lot to me in the gym about how wrong gays are." Clint admitted "It's kind of annoying because I don't think he realises that he's checking me out when I practice my Kata while he does it."

Tony pouted "Wait he checks you two out but not me?" he asked hurt.

Natasha shook her head "He was definitely checking Bruce out after those strange bugs attacked" she answered.

Tony blinked "He likes big bulky green things" he said slowly causing Pepper to glare at him.

"No you idiot" Natasha corrected "But Bruce was only wearing those pants you invented, those really really tight pants" she reminded him.

Tony just blinked at her in confusion "So were we" he said bluntly gesturing at Clint.

Natasha nodded "Who wasn't?" she admitted.

Bruce blushed and tried to focus on his French toast as Yulian sat down on his free side.

"I can confirm that 'big' is definitely the adjective to use" he agreed "And I saw those pants and I love you Stark for inventing them" he added.

Bruce just reached out and smacked the back of his head.

Yulian pouted and looked down at his cereal "Can't even complement my boyfriend" he grumbled.

Bruce snorted "You can complement me when you don't wake me up at 3 am to show me your octopus impression" he declared.

Yulian nodded "I'll get Loki to teach me a sleeping spell so you don't wake up" he stated.

Bruce smacked him around the head again causing him to drop his spoon into the cereal.

"Octopus impression? I've seen enough Hentai to know where this is going" Tony said smirking at Bruce.

Natasha just raised an eyebrow at Yulian "I never took him for a cuddler" she admitted "I honestly thought you would be the cuddler Bruce".

Bruce rolled his eyes "It took him less than 5 seconds to successfully entangle himself" he said looking at Yulian "I had to wake him up so I could get out of bed".

Yulian refused to look up at them instead eating his cereal, they could all see the smug look on his face though. "I refuse to apologize for that" he said simply.

Bruce rolled his eyes "Of course you won't apologize for being clingy if you don't think there is anything wrong with it" he pointed out.

Yulian finally looked up with an affronted look on his face "I am not clingy!" he exclaimed "I just like to cuddle" he corrected.

Bruce nodded "After waking me up at 3 am to do so. We've discussed this" he reminded him.

Yulian nodded at Bruce this time before waving his hand and causing the dishes to vanish.

"We didn't discuss this, you told me not to do it again and I ignored you" Yulian corrected him as Steve entered the room.

An evil look flickered across Yulian's face quickly.

"It's not my fault I was too rough" he quickly said randomly "You'll loosen up eventually. You'll supposed to be tight the first couple of times. I'll let you do me tonight and you can see for yourself".

Everyone's jaw dropped in shock as Yulian stood and gave Bruce a deep kiss.

"I'll see you later love, I'm going to go spar" he said before walking from the room, making sure to brush his hand against Steve's.

Steve just looked at Bruce in horror before he practically ran from the room causing the team to burst into laughter.

Loki and Thor entered the room looking confused.

"It seems the Glowing One won a victory against our good leader" Thor boomed.

Natasha smirked at that "The moment Steve entered he started talking about sex with Bruce" she said.

Thor nodded his face falling "Ah yes, it seems friend Steve has odd views about love" he admitted "He told me much about them".

Loki snorted "He still refuses to talk to me when he doesn't need to" he pointed out "Why does he hold those views though?" he asked curiously.

"It's because gay people have only started being accepted recently. Before he was frozen they were looked down a lot" Pepper explained.

"He was brought up like that, and it's hard for us to convince him otherwise" Natasha added sadly.

"So why did he run instead of being rude again then?" Tony asked Natasha and Pepper.

It was Bruce who answered him though "Perhaps he liked what Yulian more than he should have".

"I meant more than he thought he should" he corrected after catching the smirks on Tony's and Loki's faces.

Loki shrugged and turned to Tony "You will need my presence before you finish Yulian's suit' he said "My runes will be needed to make it stronger for Yulian".

Tony nodded slowly "I was going to get you to look it over anyway" he admitted standing "I don't know what you magic-users need, I'm sure the video game ideal of robes isn't exactly true"

Loki grimaced "I would rather enter battle naked" he admitted as they left the room.

Thor let out a bark of laughter "And he has done that" he told them as he sat down "We were hunting for a huge fire-breathing"

The others relaxed as they listened to another of Thor's humorous stories about his home planet.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I'm sorry for leaving you to wait so long! XD Next chapter will be Yulian's first battle as a member of the Avengers, as well as the unveiling of his suit.**


	10. Chapter 10: Suits and Bugs

**AN/: Okay Oops**

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, vicious bad writing plants, and several sadistic and slightly violent prank bushels. **

**All Russian translations come from Google Translate. Fair warning**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Yulian stop moving" Bruce whined softly as he woke.

Bruce smiled softly as he felt Yulian's lips brush against his own.

"Sorry babe" Yulian apologized "The Avengers are being assembled" he said.

Bruce let out a groan "Time?" he mumbled out.

He cracked open his eye to see Yulian's smirk "10 in the morning" Yulian answered.

Bruce jumped up from the bed in shock "What?" he cried "Why did you let me sleep that long?"

Yulian gave him a fond smile "You were so tired last night that you didn't notice I was already in your bed when you when you went to sleep" he answered.

Bruce threw him a weird look "You were already in my bed?" he asked confused.

Bruce frowned when Yulian avoided eye contact with him, "Why?" he asked as he pulled on a shirt.

He watched Yulian blush as he slipped from the bed himself and started searching for a shirt "I missed you" he muttered.

Bruce frowned again "You're independent" he reminded him "You practically grew up alone, even though you were surrounded by family no-one else was like you."

Yulian winced "I was independent because I needed to be" he admitted "I don't need to be anymore"

"Those things don't change overnight" Bruce pointed out "You're still independent when it comes to the others".

Yulian turned away from him as he began buttoning up his shirt.

"What's really going on?" Bruce asked him slowly, as he realised that the Hulk's mutterings about something being wrong with Yulian were right and not just paranoia.

Yulian sat down on the bed slowly and started doing up his shoes.

Bruce moved around the bed and sat down next to him, pulling him to his chest.

"Yulian" he whispered into his ear "Please trust me".

Yulian sighed slightly "Nightmares" he answered simply.

Bruce's eyes widened at the admission.

"Nightmares?" Bruce asked.

Yulian nodded against his chest.

"Do you want to tell me what about them?" he asked softly.

Yulian trembled slightly "Chitauri" he hissed.

Bruce paled "I'm sorry, I never thought you could have nightmares" he admitted.

Yulian shrugged against him.

"So why my bed?" Bruce asked slowly.

Yulian shifted uncomfortably.

Bruce tightened his grip and started combing his hand through Yulian's hair, waiting patiently for him to answer.

"Your smell" Yulian admitted blushing.

Bruce's eyebrows rose.

"Usually it helps with the nightmares" Yulian answered.

Bruce sat there holding Yulian going over this new information in his mind, ignoring Hulk as he raged about the Chitauri.

"I'm broken" Yulian murmured.

Yulian suddenly stood up and stepped away from Bruce, his eyes downcast. "Sorry" he blurted "I'll just go".

Bruce watched Yulian moving to the door in shock.

He jumped to his feet and rushed toward Yulian and grabbed his arms.

He pulled his head down and pressed his lips to Yulian's.

When he pulled back he looked into Yulian's eyes "I don't care if you have nightmares. You're not broken." He said slowly.

"You're mine" Bruce added still staring into his eyes.

He watched Yulian nod slowly.

Bruce forced a grin onto his face as he reached for Yulian's hand and tugged him toward the door.

"I can't wait to see your suit" he said looking for a new subject.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bruce sat with the other Avengers as they waited for Fury to contact them about their new mission.

He looked over to Yulian and squeezed his hand under the table and gave him a reassuring smile.

Yulian offered a weak smile back at him.

"Okay Avengers" Fury barked as he stalked into the room "There were reports of giant bugs being spotted in some warehouses by the Wharf."

Fury looked around his eyes locking onto Yulian who stared at the table pale.

"We sent a team in to scout and only one came out." He continued "It was confirmed that there was a hive of giant ant like creatures located in this warehouse here" Fury pointed to the hologram forming on the table.

"The problem is that this warehouse is right next to a residential area" he finished "We need you to go in and exterminate them, with as little civilian casualties as possible".

Fury looked around again his eyes meeting with everyone else "I will allow you to plan this, but don't screw it up. If these things go wild and attack and you don't get them all then innocent lives will be in danger".

"Be careful" Fury said softly before stalking out of the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bruce looked over at Thor and the Captain as they headed towards the warehouse's entrance.

"You know what to do Banner, Thor" Steve said as he kept his eyes locked onto the warehouse.

Thor and Bruce nodded before Thor and Steve went separate ways to circle around the warehouse.

Bruce stood there waiting for them to give the signal.

The sky darkened as bolts of lightning started to strike the warehouse loudly.

Bruce tensed reaching into the darker part of his mind ready to move.

The lightning stopped suddenly and Bruce leapt forward as everything turned green.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hulk grinned.

Hulk enjoyed smashing bugs.

He swung his arms knocking over more of them and jumped.

He swung his fists into the ground as he landed causing two bugs to be squashed and others to be knocked over because of the shockwave.

"Hulk" Hulk turned to see Nag fighting his way over "The bugs are heading towards the civilians" he said.

Hulk grunted and turned back to the dwindling horde of bugs.

"HULK! GO!" he heard Nag yell swinging his shield at a bug.

Irritated Hulk glared at Nag before smashing one final bug and charging through them to get to the door.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**(Random Civilian called Max's POV (He's a Journalist (For a reason)))**

Max stared in shock at the giant ant standing over him.

He couldn't move beyond trembling in fear.

His live flashed before his eyes and he raised his camera and took a picture before he could control his arms.

The bug leapt forward and Max screamed only to hear a strange screech and then smell the scent of burning bug.

He looked up to see the bug stumbling around burning in an unreal blue fire.

Max's camera was taking shots before he could resist.

He heard footsteps before he was pulled to his feet.

"Stand up and run" he heard a voice say.

He look towards the source of the voice and whimpered.

The man was tall, wearing a tight black uniform.

There were blue highlights darting along the seams of the suit and glowing blue symbols carved in circles around his biceps; his wrists; his neckline; his waist; and his ankles.

His gloves and boots were black while his gelled blonde hair was left untouched. He wore a strange black and blue visor across the top half of his face and his eyes were glowing a bright blue.

Max whimpered again as he looked over his shoulder saw another bug scuttling towards them.

He watched as the man began glowing.

He saw a blue ball of fire forming in his hand, and Max ever the journalist raised his camera and snapped pictures while the man threw the ball at the bug causing it to ignite like the first one.

He almost wet himself when the man glared at him, his blue orbs pulsing angrily.

"Run!" the man's voice shouted while he ran forward.

Max saw Loki run out of a side street and the new man join him.

Max took the opportunity to take several pictures as the two of them used magic to wipe out swarms of the bug creatures.

After several more close calls and the blue man growling at him Max decided to take what he had and run.

He ran for his life cradling his camera to his chest.

Oh he was so demanding a raise for this.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yulian cursed under his breath as he saw a man take a picture of the ant about to decapitate him.

Quickly flinging a fireball he helped the man up and pulled him away.

They both saw another ant approaching and Yulian flung another fireball at it too.

He glared at the man who was taking pictures of him and ordered him to run.

Yulian saw Loki run out of the side street and ran up to join him.

Throwing spell after spell at the approaching ants he saw the stupid man taking more pictures.

Quickly taking out the ants nearing the man he growled at him and watched him run away finally.

He spun back to the ants and starting chanting a powerful spell.

He raised his hands to the sky and then thrust them down at the approaching ants.

He felt his energy wavier as he forced a blue cyclone of magical energy to cut through the bugs.

He saw the green and gold flashes coming from Loki's spells becoming more erratic.

"We need backup!" Yulian yelled smiting another bug.

An ant flew past him as Loki caught up, his staff swinging in his hands "And you need a weapon" he yelled back.

"Steve! We need back up here! Yulian and I can't hold them off alone!" Loki yelled into his earpiece.

Yulian heard Steve answer back "We can spare the Hulk, just be ready to take him down if you need to".

Yulian growled at that and used the anger to fuel a quick lightning bolt.

"Bruce is fully in control!" he snarled to himself as he decided Loki was right. "Weapons coming up!" he added to Loki before conjuring fire into his hands.

He began to spiral his body, moving in circles as two large whips of blazing blue fire began shooting out to wrap around and incinerate the bugs.

The ground began to vibrate as Yulian heard a roar, he spun around to see the Hulk leap over him and land on several bugs.

With a smirk Yulian kept fighting, dispelling the whips and conjuring up various other weapons for quick kills as he darted around the battlefield.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hulk looked around for more enemies.

"Loki has incinerated the hive, and SHIELD can't locate any more bugs. It's time to pull back and allow SHIELD to do the rest" he heard Nag declare.

Hulk looked over to where Nag was standing his shield in hand other hand raised to his head.

Hulk let out a soft whine at the announcement of no more bugs to smash.

Hulk grinned rather bloodthirstily at the thought of smashing bugs.

"Hey Hulk" he heard his favourite voice say.

He turned around and bend down to the Glowing One's level.

"Bruce's Mate" Hulk grunted raising his finger to lightly brush it over him.

He watched Bruce's Mate grin at him and nod "Bruce's Mate" he agreed "Bruce's Mate and Hulk's friend" he added.

Hulk frowned "Hulk's Friend?" he asked confused.

Bruce's Mater grinned again.

"Yeah, Hulk's Friend" he said reaching up to give Hulk a hug.

Hulk stood up and chuckled at Bruce's Mate's squeak as he was lifted from the ground.

Hulk reached up and moved Bruce's Mate to his shoulder.

"Thanks Hulk" he said looking around "You are really tall aren't you?"

Hulk chuckled again at Bruce's Mate, no at Hulk's Friend.

"Hulk big" Hulk grunted out.

Friend laughed "Yeah Hulk, Hulk really big" he agreed.

Hulk didn't fight the grin that formed on his own face as Friend grinned at him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**So what should Yulian's hero name be? (E.g. Black Widow for Tasha, Hawkeye for Clint). My sister and I were stuck on 'Apprentice' for her and 'Warlock' for me. Any ideas will be welcomed.**

**Also I know Ants don't screech, but Ant's also aren't bipedal and giant.**


	11. Chapter 11: Teasing and Pranks

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, vicious bad writing plants, and several sadistic and slightly violent prank bushels. **

**All Russian translations come from Google Translate. Fair warning**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_**Avengers welcome new member: Warlock**_

_**The Avengers group have welcomed a new Hero to their midst, a magic-user going by the codename of 'Warlock'.**_

_**This Black and Blue suited hero joined the Avengers as they fought through a horde of giant bipedal ants (See picture A) rampaging in a warehouse on the South side of Manhattan.**_

_**This Reporter had the luck of being saved by this valiant hero when the ants tried to escape into the nearby residential area.**_

_**Casting blue fire (See picture B) from his hands Warlock joined the Asgardian Loki in battle as they held off the ants.**_

_**Warlock and Loki are both powerful magic-users and this reporter stood in awe at watching them battle wielding powerful magic with the ease that we have wielding cutlery.**_

_**With Warlock at their side the Avengers are now even better suited to defending this planet, and I for one can sleep safer knowing that we are protected by the likes of Warlock and the Avengers.**_

_**Written by Max Cooper."**_

Tony looked over at Yulian with a smirk "I think someone has a fan" he said.

Yulian looked up at Tony and glared at him, he opened his mouth respond when Bruce reached over and put his hand on Yulian's arm.

Tony snickered as Yulian's mouth snapped shut and he glanced at Bruce softly.

"Tony" Bruce said "Leave it".

Tony's sniggers increased at Yulian's love struck face.

"Tony" Pepper growled out making Tony wince.

"What? Yulian has a fan? What's wrong with that?" Tony whined.

"Nothing" Pepper agreed "But no mocking the happy couple" she ordered.

Tony's face fell "But, but" his lip quavered like a child about to cry "You said that I had to wait for them to get together!" he whined "And this is the first couply thing I've seen them do!"

"It's alright Pepper" Bruce assured her "I can take the teasing".

Pepper smiled softly at Bruce "You can" she agreed "But I don't want Yulian to kill Tony, I'm kind of attached to Tony and want him to stay alive for now" she admitted.

Bruce blinked slowly before nodding "I can control Yulian" he claimed causing Yulian's eyebrows to rise.

Pepper cast Yulian an unbelieving glance "Are you sure about that? He's looking rather rebellious right now" she said causing Yulian to quickly morph his face into a look of rebelliousness, if that was even a thing.

Bruce just raised his eyebrow at Yulian "Actually Yulian won't be doing anything to Tony, will he?" he asked carefully.

Yulian smirked at Tony before turning to see Bruce looking at him.

His smirk slowly faded as he watched Bruce "No, no" he quickly said shaking his head.

He frowned and leaned forward muttering quickly into Bruce's ear.

Bruce frowned and shrugged "I don't see why not" he agreed slowly.

Pepper's eyes narrowed as she stared at Yulian and Bruce.

Bruce looked at Tony and nodded to him.

"He promises not to kill Tony, but he plans to give as good as he gets" Bruce told Pepper.

Pepper smiled softly before turning to Tony with a smirk on her face "I can deal with that" she said.

Tony gulped as he looked at the evil glint in Yulian's eyes, suddenly recalling how Yulian and Bruce got together.

"Uh" he said slowly.

Yulian smirked and casually inspected his nails "When one grows up as ignored as I did they learn how to get people's attention" he said "Pranks are an amazing way to get people's attention, huge, flashy public pranks."

Tony paled slightly before narrowing his eyes at Yulian.

"I almost believed you there Yulian" Tony said with a laugh as Loki and Steve entered the room.

"I almost actually believed you would get revenge on me, especially when Bruce has told you no" he continued while Yulian just leaned back in his seat smirking.

"Have you heard Steve?" Tony asked turning to look at Steve "Yulian here has a fan, he saved a guy from those ants".

Steve glanced to Yulian and back to Tony "I have my own baseball cards" he pointed out.

Tony ignored him and turned back to Yulian "So Yulian, actually" he cut himself off and changed the topic "Actually you seem to be the girl in your relationship, you do whatever Bruce says, so does that mean your name is Julia instead?" he asked with a smirk.

To the surprise of the room Yulian just smirked back "The girl in the relationship? To quote Steve I don't understand that reference." Yulian looked over and stared at Bruce "You're definitely a guy, I'm quite familiar with your junk and I can confirm that and you can do the same with me" he added ignoring Bruce's blush and Steve's wide eyes as he turned back to Tony looking confused.

Tony blushed and glanced at Pepper who just stared at Yulian.

"I um, the girl in the relationship is the one who uh takes it" Tony mumbled out.

"Takes it" Yulian repeated "Takes it where?"

Tony shifted in his chair while Steve answered "The one who takes the dick up their arse" he snapped.

Yulian looked between the two "I'm not the girl then" he corrected making Bruce blush even more as everyone looked at him "In fact neither Bruce nor I are the girl in our relationship" he explained waving his hand dismissively.

Yulian slowly stared into Steve's eyes as he smiled gently leaning forward.

Steve swayed blinking rapidly before shaking his head.

"Actually Pepper" he said turning and looking in Tony's eyes who did the same thing as Steve "I think that means you're the man in the relationship" he said softly "Because Tony by Steve's standards is definitely the girl in his relationships".

Tony blushed slightly "So what? I'm bisexual, Pepper knows and doesn't care" he defended while Steve just stood there shocked and frozen.

"Pepper is bisexual as well" Pepper said slowly looking at Yulian.

Yulian shrugged at her "Your body, not mine" he said dismissively.

Yulian looked back to Steve staring into his eyes, a shocked look crossed Steve's face as he jumped and blushed.

Steve snarled at Yulian and stormed from the room.

"What was that about?" Tony asked looking at the door Steve ran through.

Yulian smirked "Natasha showed me some" he paused tilting his head slightly "exciting films to help me understand my own sexuality, I just transferred some memories to Steve" he explained.

Tony laughed at the thought while Yulian locked eyes with Pepper.

"I don't know" Pepper said as she fiddled with her shirt smirking.

Tony's eyes darted to Pepper's chest following her hands, his eyes widened and he threw himself to his feet with a scream.

"What's the matter Tony?" Pepper asked standing and following him when he backed away from her, she slowly dragged her hands down her chest making him scream again.

Tony turned and ran from the room causing Pepper to crack up laughing.

She turned and high-fived Yulian as he joined her laughing.

Bruce blinked confused looking between Pepper and Yulian.

Yulian smirked as he looked over at Bruce "You said I couldn't hurt him" he reminded "You said nothing about giving him emotional scars".

Bruce's eyes narrowed at him causing him to gulp slowly.

"Yulian cast a, what was it again?" Pepper asked looking at Yulian.

"A mental illusion" Loki answered for him "And what looked like a continuous lock on spell?" he questioned.

Yulian smirked nodding "I put a web up" he answered "Whenever Tony or Steve thinks about insulting our relationship Tony will see all women with flat chests and bulges and Steve will be stuck watching gay porn in any reflective surface" he explained "It lasts for an hour".

Bruce and Loki blinked slowly at Yulian before Bruce started howling with laughter and Loki surged forward to hug Yulian.

"I have trained you so well!" Loki cried looking at Yulian with pride "I've never been so proud of you" he admitted "Well besides dealing with the ants" he corrected "But this is beautiful!" he grabbed his arm and started dragging Yulian from the room "Come on, I must teach you more prank spells" he said cheerfully.

Pepper and Bruce groaned as they saw the evil and mischievous glint in Loki's eye appear in Yulian's.

Pepper turned to Bruce after the magic-users left "You better get me immunity to Yulian" she said darkly.

Bruce tilted his head "And why would he listen to me?" he asked innocently.

Pepper glared at him "You are his boyfriend" she said dangerously "And if you don't I will get Natasha and Clint on my side".

Bruce froze "He'll listen to me" he assured her for the second time that day.

Pepper smiled sweetly at him "You do that".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	12. Chapter 12: Breakfast and Fanfiction

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, vicious bad writing plants, and several sadistic and slightly violent prank bushels. **

**All Russian translations come from Google Translate. Fair warning**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Warlock! Warlock! Over here!"

Yulian paused and looked around finally spotting that annoying reporter from the ants.

He cast an apologetic look to Bruce as the man ran forward and started babbling.

When the man had finally left after asking tons of questions and getting Yulian's signature Yulian faked a collapse against Bruce.

"Do you have fans Bruce?" he asked faking a lost sigh "How ever do I deal with them all".

Bruce blinked at him blankly before pulling him along by the arm.

"You had only one fan" Bruce reminded him "And I find turning into a giant green rage monster helps keep them away".

"Rage and Cuddles" Yulian corrected for the fifth time since the ants.

"No Yulian" Bruce said dangerously as they walked down the street "The Hulk is not a giant green rage and cuddles monster, no matter how much you try and convince me that happened".

"So the video footage?" Yulian asked again.

"Obviously faked" Bruce said with a nod.

Yulian nodded as well as he slowly slipped his arm through Bruce's hold till they were holding hands "Obviously, and the pictures?" he asked.

Bruce snorted "If Tony could fake video footage I think he can fake pictures" he argued.

Yulian sighed "And the huge lonely void in my heart?" he asked dramatically.

"That's just indigestion from eating so many marshmallows" Bruce countered.

"But they are so delicious!" Yulian cried earning several strange looks as Bruce pulled him into a café.

Bruce just tightened his grip on Yulian's hand as they stepped up to the counter.

"Hi, I'll have the B.E.H breakfast special and a large coffee thanks" Bruce said with a smile while Yulian pouted.

"And I'll have a lot of pancakes and a large coffee as well please" Yulian said grinning.

Bruce elbowed him in the side making him yelp "Fine, three servings" he corrected making Bruce elbow him again "What? My energy levels are still low from the ants" he defended "Marshmallows contain more fat than energy".

Bruce just rolled his eyes as the teen at the counter tallied their cost "You're paying" Bruce said staring at Yulian who simply smirked.

"I know" he admitted "It's not like you could pay without your wallet anyway" he said as he handed the cashier his card.

Bruce blinked and patted his pockets.

"Bruce, behave" Yulian scolded him smirking "Groping yourself with my hand in public is not appropriate behaviour when everyone can see you".

Bruce glared as Yulian took their table number and his card.

Yulian allowed himself to be led to a table near the back of the café by a grumbling Bruce.

"Um we might need a bigger table" Yulian said stopping Bruce from sitting at a small two person table, "I've got three servings of pancakes remember" he pointed out making Bruce move over to a bigger table.

"Hand over my wallet" Bruce said as they sat.

Yulian smirked again and pulled Bruce's wallet out of his jacket and handed it to him.

Halfway through their meal Bruce realised that they were being watched, slowly he looked around to see a crowd had gathered outside of the café.

A crowd that was quite obviously taking pictures of them.

"Finally notice them did you?" Yulian asked him.

Bruce glared at him again "I'm not turning into a green rage monster to scare them off" he warned ignoring Yulian's interruption of "And cuddles".

"Your fans, your problem" Bruce added.

Yulian just smirked and continued eating ignoring the crowd.

As they stood after their meal was over Bruce sighed as he realised that the crowd had grown.

Yulian smirked at him again and leaned over to whisper in his ear "I think it's time for some fun".

Bruce looked at him with confusion when Yulian just grinned at him and grabbed him by the hand and allowed himself to be led from the café.

Bruce realised Yulian's game the minute the left the café and they were bombarded with thousands of shouted questions about their relationship.

He tried to ignore them while Yulian answered questions about how long they had been dating, if dates like this were common for them, any advice they had.

Bruce had to stop Yulian before he could answer a question about the size of Bruce's manhood.

He hid a smirk as Yulian just yelled back "When he turns into the Hulk it doesn't grow to fit, the rest of his body does".

When Bruce heard several cries of "Kiss!" from the crowd he tried to walk faster as he ignored the warmth Yulian's reply of "I would but to be honest I'm totally whipped and it would make him angry" brought him.

Deciding to live in the moment he spun around and pulled Yulian's surprised head down and kissed him deeply.

Able to see the flash of cameras going off behind his closed eyelids he allowed himself to be pulled closer to Yulian.

When they parted he didn't even try to hide his smile as Yulian punched a fist in the air shouting in joy.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey guys, look what I found online" Tony said with a smirk as he looked at the Avengers sitting around the dinner table "JARVIS if you would" he ordered.

Bruce turned to see the word "Hulklock" written in blue and green on the plasma screen.

He blinked several times and turned to Tony "You made a fan-page for our relationship?" he asked unbelieving.

Tony nodded shrugging "I had to, I posted it just after your kiss made it to the internet" he explained "It's best there is an official page for people to get their news from".

Clint snorted "Just like the BlackHawk and Tepper relationship pages" he added.

"Exactly!" Tony exclaimed beaming.

Yulian slowly rose from his seat and moved over to the TV, a couple of minutes later and he was reading through the list of fan relationship pages.

He paused at one and started laughing as he loaded it.

Bruce couldn't help his own laughter as the words "Captain Hulklock" appeared onscreen above pictures of Steve, Yulian, and himself.

Natasha leapt to her feet and pushed past Yulian.

She started scrolling down the page and stopped at a link before squealing and selected it.

"Oh no" Clint groaned softly as he looked to Bruce and Steve "Tasha loves fanfiction, and she thinks that Real Person Shipping is awesome. She will be telling you about fictions about the three of you being together for weeks now".

"Shut up Clint!" Natasha said as she returned to her seat remote in hand.

Yulian waved his hand and muttered something causing Clint to disappear and reappear in his old seat.

Sitting down beside Natasha Yulian swapped their plates around and started reading with her.

"Must be a Russian thing" Pepper said slowly before she stood and moved around so she could see the TV better.

Bruce sighed as he watched the three of them become completely engrossed in the story.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"That was vulgar" Bruce said as he undressed and slipped into bed.

Sure enough a small breeze indicated that Yulian had been hiding in his room waiting for him.

"I agree" he admitted "As fun as it was to read it was quite explicit".

Bruce stretched out on his back and waited for Yulian to get in bed.

"You know I can't sleep without you know" Bruce prompted when Yulian didn't move.

Yulian blushed lightly as he nodded "Same" he said.

Yulian shifted uncomfortably where he was standing.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked him concerned.

Yulian shook his head as he moved over to the bed.

He sat down slowly onto the bed in front of Bruce and rolled onto his back.

Bruce lay on his back so the two of them were both staring at the ceiling.

"I'm ready" Yulian blurted.

Bruce turned his head so he could look at Yulian "For what?" he asked confused.

Yulian shifted on the bed "Those stories" he said slowly "They were disgusting, I don't want to do anything like them".

Bruce blinked at his total 180.

Yulian continued, not noticing Bruce's confusion "Even reading about sharing you was disgusting, and I can't do it. I refuse to do it. But just having you is something I can and want to do".

Yulian shifted onto his side so he could look at Bruce better.

"I'm ready" he repeated "But only for you".

Bruce smiled softly at Yulian as he shifted onto his side as well "I promise you, it will only be us" he said honestly.

Yulian's smile lit up the room.

Bruce couldn't hold in the squeak as Yulian suddenly rolled onto him, straddling his hips.

Yulian leant down capturing his lips in a strong kiss.

"I've got the general idea of what to do" Yulian admitted "But I'm still unsure".

Bruce looked up at his eyes and smiled again.

He grinned at Yulian's squeak when he rolled them over and settled himself between Yulian's legs as he massaged Yulian's chest.

"I'll show you exactly what to do" Bruce said as he climbed down Yulian's body.

Tucking his hands into the waist band of Yulian's pants he paused and looked up at Yulian "Do you trust me?" he asked softly.

Yulian gulped slowly before he nodded jerkily "With my life".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	13. Chapter 13: Aches and Talks

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, vicious bad writing plants, and several sadistic and slightly violent prank bushels. **

**All Russian translations come from Google Translate. Fair warning**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What's wrong Bruce?" Pepper asked as Bruce sat down with a wince.

Bruce wilted slightly as Yulian turned to him with concern and guilt on his face.

"I'm fine Pepper" Bruce said "I'm just feeling a little stiff".

Natasha looked between Yulian and Bruce as her mind whirled "I'm sure you weren't the only thing that was stiff" she teased making Yulian blush fiercely.

"Tasha" Pepper said with a giggle before she froze "Oh god" she breathed as everything clicked for her.

"Congratulations you two!" she said as she wrapped them both in a hug.

"It's not a big deal" Bruce muttered as Yulian went redder than a tomato and shifted uncomfortably.

"What's not a big deal?" Clint asked as he looked between them all confused.

Tony clicked on quickly "Oh nothing, Bruce just had his man cherry popped" he said ending in a yelp as Pepper and Natasha both smacked him around the head.

"I did not" Bruce denied as Yulian stayed red.

Tony shrugged "Then Yulian was just that good of a bottom that you're the one wincing" he corrected.

"Yulian wasn't the bottom" Bruce said glaring at Tony who simply smirked and drew his phone out.

"What are you doing?" Yulian asked concerned as he stared at Tony's phone nervously.

"JARVIS" Tony called as he put his phone away "Can you load the official Hulklock Facebook page please?"

"Certainly Sir" the AI responded as the plasma screen flared to life.

'Hulklock says Thank you for the many declarations of support of kinky fan fiction, we had our first time last night and Bruce is still wincing'.

Yulian and Bruce turned to Tony and glared.

Tony gulped at the look in Yulian's eyes and stood to leave quickly.

Tony's yelp as a bolt of electricity struck him in the arse as he ran from the room echoed through the whole tower.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bruce sighed "I know last night meant a lot to both of us, and it had been awhile since I had had sex, and yes you are bigger than most people. But it doesn't mean you need to cling to me all day to make sure I'm not hurt" he said slowly to Yulian who winced.

"Sorry" Yulian apologized "It's just that" Bruce cut him off with a kiss.

"I know, it's just that you wanted it to feel great for both of us, and it did" he confirmed "And yes I'm a little sore, but that will fade with time as we both get used to it".

Yulian looked guilty again and Bruce shook his head.

"Now listen, go find Tony and prank him mercilessly for posting that Facebook comment alright?" he ordered knowing Yulian would listen even if he didn't like it.

Yulian pouted slightly before a slightly evil maniacal look appeared in his eyes.

Bruce sighed in relief as Yulian stalked from the room intend on ambushing Tony and making his life a living hell.

Bruce turned back to the monitor of his laptop and brought up the Hulklock fan page.

He smiled softly as he scrolled through all the congratulatory comments for the two.

He blushed as he read some of the more dirty comments and couldn't resist commenting with one of his own.

"Yes Yulian's 'wand' definitely reaches beyond the average standards. The pain that comes with breaking a long dry streak was definitely worth it ;)".

He smirked as his comment was quickly liked by a lot of people with replies flooding in.

Bruce flicked off the computer with a final comment of "I'll be back, some of these ideas are quite interesting".

He headed from the room with a bounce in his step.

Bruce knew he couldn't have fallen in love with a better person than Yulian.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yulian was torn from his meditation by the roof door closing behind him.

He tilted his head slightly and extended his senses, recognizing the aura as Steve's.

He heard Steve walk around him till he was standing in front of him.

Yulian opened his eyes to look at Steve curious to what he wanted.

"I'm not" Steve snapped.

He blinked confused at this topic.

"You're wrong, I'm not" he repeated.

Yulian understood what Steve was talking about suddenly and raised his eyebrow at him "Aren't you?" he asked.

Steve glared and shook his head "I'm not" he declared angrily.

Yulian waited patiently as Steve's eyes dropped to the floor "I'm not" he repeated a little more sadly.

Steve looked up his eyes imploring "Am I?" he asked carefully.

Yulian shrugged leaning back on his hands from where he was sitting cross-legged "That's not for me to decide, only you can decide whether you are or aren't" he explained softly.

Steve shifted uncomfortably "And if I am?" he asked weakly.

Yulian smiled at him softly "Then you are" he answered raising his hand when Steve went to speak "If you are then you are, there is nothing wrong with you if you are and nothing wrong with you if you're not".

Steve swallowed as he looked away from Yulian, gazing over Manhattan.

"If I am" he said slowly "What will happen then?"

Yulian rose slowly and moved over to stand beside him "If you are then you were meant to be" he answered "I don't believe in God, or in fate. But I do believe that some things are supposed to happen, that everything we do has a reason."

Yulian turned to look at Steve better "If you are, then out there is a whole new world for you. One that isn't any different. By claiming you're not when you are is only going to make both worlds dark and miserable".

Steve looked at him with a lost look in his eyes "But why now?" he asked slowly.

Yulian shrugged "Maybe because you didn't need to be either before. Maybe the reason your world will shine happily wasn't even born before you were frozen" he mused "I never believed in love at first sight till I met Bruce, what we have is perfect for me, one might even say soul mates".

Yulian watched the emotions flicker across Steve's face before he reached out to grip his arm "Maybe you were just waiting till you found yours" he said softly before squeezing his arm slightly.

Yulian turned to leave and was at the door before Steve spoke again.

"But either way, if I am or if I'm not. I'll still find what's right won't I?" he asked desperately.

Yulian smiled at him "If anyone deserves to be happy then it's you Steve, I swear it".

With that Yulian left the rooftop and Steve to his jumbled thoughts.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	14. Chapter 14: Reinforcements

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, vicious bad writing plants, and several sadistic and slightly violent prank bushels. **

**I also don't own any of the Marvel superheroes that will be shown from now on, I personally don't believe it's a crossover as I'm following Marvel with a focus on the Avengers and including the rest for the DUM DUM DUM Final Battle *Said in Dramatic voice*.**

**Another disclaimer, I also don't own Torchwood or Charmed. I will be including characters from three of my own stories relating to X-Men, Torchwood, and Charmed (Only two of which have actually been finished).**

**TIMELINES MEAN NOTHING TO ME! I AM A TIMELORD! Meaning ignore the differences in the timelines of my various stories.**

**All Russian translations come from Google Translate. Fair warning**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bruce watched Yulian with concern as they listened to the briefing from Fury.

Yulian kept subtly rubbing his temples when he thought no one was looking.

"Hey, are you okay?" he whispered.

Yulian looked at him from the corner of his eye "Just a really bad headache" he admitted.

Bruce frowned, Yulian had been suffering headaches a lot recently and had just been shrugging them off.

"And these new heroes will be staying where exactly?" Tony's voice cut through Bruce's thoughts.

Fury focussed his eye on Tony "We will fit as many as we can into your guest rooms and the rest will go to the various SHIELF headquarters" he answered.

Fury cut Tony off as he opened his mouth to argue "There will be no discussing this!" he bellowed making all but two Agents jump and Yulian to clutch his head in pain. "This is beyond your pathetic love of being annoying Stark! Thanos is approaching as we speak, and we need to be prepared. He will bring an army with him and we will need all the help we can get to take them and him out".

Tony grumbled but didn't argue the Director's decision.

"How many can you take?" Fury asked Tony and Pepper.

Tony counted on his fingers for a bit, likely just stalling to get back at Fury before he answered "With two couples on the team Yulian and Natasha can move into the other's room and we will have 20 guest rooms and 2 suites".

Fury thought for a moment and nodded "Send me all the details after this meeting" he ordered before he turned to Thor and Loki "Will you be able to call for reinforcements from Asgard?" he asked, Bruce could see the hope in his eyes and the relief when Thor and Loki nodded.

"The All-Father has already declared war on Thanos for daring to possess a Prince of Asgard and attacking Earth" Thor boomed seriously.

Fury finally turned to Yulian and frowned slightly "We would appreciate it if you and Loki would spread the word along the Magical community and see what aid you could get us on that front" he requested.

Yulian nodded and winced at the movement "I will do what I can" he confirmed "I should be able to pull rank on a few covens and call on some favours for others".

For a moment Fury looked a lot less stressed and actually hopeful about their chances before the darkness the coming battle represented settled on his shoulders again.

"Just remember, if we can't save this planet. Then we will Avenge it" Fury said offering everyone a brief small smile "Dismissed" he said.

Bruce caught up with Yulian as he fled the room.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked.

Yulian nodded slowly "Yeah, I'm going to go talk to Loki, see what he can do about my headaches" he answered,

Bruce nodded slowly not satisfied with Yulian's answer as Yulian quickly hurried after Loki.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"The first of the heroes will be arriving soon" Tony announced less than a week later at breakfast.

Bruce looked up to watch Tony as he started pacing.

"Any information about these heroes that you can give us?" Yulian asked curiously.

Tony nodded "First are the X-Men" he said slowly "A group of Mutants that live in Salem 50 miles or so north of New York

Torchwood is a Welsh-English organisation who are dedicated to dealing with Aliens, they'll be bringing their own men, some UNIT forces and a pack of Skollar."

"What's a Skollar?" Natasha cut in confused.

"No bloody idea" Tony admitted.

Thor and Loki frowned "I think I may know" Loki said softly "If I am right then they are a huge race of savage beasts, they went extinct thousands of years ago though".

Tony shrugged before pointing to Yulian "And you found us that Coven of Witches in San Francisco" he pointed out making Yulian nod "The Halliwell Coven are apparently one of the strongest forces of good in the Wiccan world".

Yulian nodded "They aren't like Loki or I in terms of Magic but they are very powerful" he confirmed.

Loki nodded "Even I wouldn't go against them" he admitted "They may seem weak but they are far from it, in fact they might be the strongest ones mentioned so far. How many are coming?" he asked.

Tony thought for a moment "JARVIS, how many of the Halliwell witches are coming?" he asked.

"The report said 8, Sir" JARIVS answered making Loki and Yulian frown.

"Eight?" Yulian said nervously "Do you have a list of names JARVIS?" he called out.

"Certainly Mr. Konstantin. They are listed as Wyatt and Taila Halliwell; Christopher and Johnathan Halliwell-Holden; Jason and Mary Halliwell; Patience and Prudence Halliwell. All are married couples except for the last two who are twins and shall share a room anyway".

Yulian let out a long whistle "Shit" he exhaled "Eight is definitely enough".

"Explain" Tony ordered.

Yulian winced "Wyatt is the Twice-Blessed, one of the most powerful witches in the world; Christopher is his younger brother, half Elder, or half Archangel in terms people understand; Johnathan is Christopher's husband, and he's also the Source of all Evil who was turned good. Those three are some of the most powerful magic users on this planet".

Everyone sat quietly for a moment, no-one talking as they digested this information.

"Well that sounds the same as the X-Men then" Tony muttered.

"They are made up of some of the most powerful mutants of this time" he explained when everyone looked at him "I know there is a powerful telepath coming; an immortal feral and his shape-shifter girlfriend; Three extremely powerful elementals; a weather-witch. There will be others but I only gave the list a brief glance." He admitted.

Natasha sighed and looked over to Clint "Remember that time when we were normal?" she asked "Around all these people we will be the odd ones out".

Clint nodded "At least Torchwood and UNIT are normal" he offered "Ignoring that around five members of Torchwood are actually aliens and one is a time-traveller".

Natasha sighed "See, I would love a little bit of normal every now and then" she muttered "I am so going on vacation when all this is done".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Now I have to go over the three stories and make sure I remember everything I need to write. I'll also need to note what I'm writing down because two of the stories aren't finished and I don't want too many differences (Hell, one story hasn't even been posted).**


	15. Chapter 15: Heroes Afar and Bad News

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, X-Men, Torchwood, or Charmed and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, vicious bad writing plants, and several sadistic and slightly violent prank bushels. **

**I know I said cross-over but it I was going by the description of having more than one theme or whatever. There will be little mention of these characters beyond a certain point and then after the battle they will just disappear again. The story will still be written from a Bruce or Yulian POV.**

**All Russian translations come from Google Translate. Fair warning**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You whimpered" Bruce said softly as Yulian clutched his head again.

He knew Yulian must be in a load of pain for him to actually mean his glare.

Bruce looked over at the syringe on his bedside cabinet "You need to sleep okay?" he whispered "I'm going to drug you".

Yulian's only reply was another small whimper.

Bruce frowned after Yulian slipped into unconsciousness.

He knew something was wrong, these headaches were too suspicious, but he couldn't put his finger on what was wrong.

Bruce sighed knowing there wasn't much he could do to help Yulian right now.

He slipped out of the bed looking at the clock.

It wasn't midnight yet, he would go stand on the roof for a while, get some fresh air.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was the muffled voices and giggles that caught Bruce's attention.

He padded over to the door and quietly opened it.

Three young men barely out of their teens were lying in a lump on the floor in front of the couch while Mulan played on the huge TV.

Bruce couldn't help but smile at the image they made as they quietly sang, giggled and talked.

"Hello Doctor Banner" a voice made him jump.

The brunette and the golden haired teens turned to look at him while the blonde raised his eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry if we were too noisy" the blonde apologized "We will try to keep it down".

Bruce shook his head and walked into the room settling into an armchair a reasonable distance from them.

He studied the teens for a while "I was already awake, I was just walking past when I heard voices" he admitted.

He couldn't stop the spark of amusement when he noticed that their eye colours "Interesting eyes you lot have" he said before he could stop himself.

The golden haired boy shrugged "They represent our powers" he explained "Bobby's eyes are Ice Blue and John's are Fire Red".

The now named John rolled his eyes "Oh yeah, just give away all our secrets would you?" he asked sarcastically.

The unnamed boy looked down at John who's head was in his lap and nodded "Alright then, John loves it when you" his sentence was cut off by a yelp from John and his hand covering his mouth.

"Blaine!" John whined "Sarcasm".

Bobby sighed as he looked at the boys fondly before he looked back up at Bruce "You're the one dating the blonde Sorcerer aren't you?" he questioned.

Bruce blushed at that "Uh, yeah I" he stuttered out not used to people being so blunt about it.

Bobby snorted "Relax, it's not like I can talk is it?" he pointed out as he gestured to the two boys draped over him.

Bruce's jaw dropped "Both of them?" he blurted out.

"I wish I could say it's an easy thing" Blaine told him looking up from John's hair "But John is the easy one out of us three" he joked making John squawk in mock outrage.

Bobby just leaned back as he allowed John and Blaine to roll around on the floor play fighting.

Bruce snorted in amusement as he watched Bobby get dragged into the battle by two excitable boys.

They were only 19, so young and innocent.

He slipped from the room quietly, hoping that they make it out of this thing alive.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So what are you?" Bruce heard Steve ask.

He watched as Steve went red almost instantly "No sorry, I didn't mean it like that" he apologized spluttering "I meant like are you a mutant, a witch?"

The tall man just smiled at Steve "Alien" he said softly.

Steve nodded slowly his eyes widening "So Torchwood then?" he asked curiously.

The man nodded his eyes locked onto Steve's "Yes, I'm a member of the Welsh Skollar Pack" he answered "And you're Captain America" he said his eyes slowly roaming over Steve's body "I must say I'm a fan".

Bruce glanced over at Yulian as he sniggered. Yulian just shook his head at him. He decided he would get it from Yulian later, he didn't want to ruin his lucid period.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Okay" Steve's voice said from behind Yulian later that day "I definitely am".

Yulian looked over at Steve squinting slight against the light "I know you are" he replied.

Steve smirked "I understand what you mean now" he told him.

Yulian nodded "And you don't have mating instincts" he pointed out "Imagine what it must be like for a species that live to care for their mates".

Steve frowned slightly "Um mates?" he asked slightly concerned.

"They only have one mate" Yulian said noting Steve's jealous expression.

He smirked as jealously gave way to relief, "Go flirt Captain" he ordered.

Steve's dopey grin said it all.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bruce looked at Yulian with concern.

They were supposed to be strategizing their battle plans as Thanos approached them, but Yulian seemed to be becoming almost comatose with pain from his headaches.

"Is he okay?" came Nathan's voice from beside him.

Bruce shook his head sadly "He's been getting headaches for the past two months or so" he told him "He's pretty much an invalid unless he's having a lucid period".

Nathan winced at that "I was possessed once, I had the worst headaches imaginable whenever I managed to wrest control back" he said sadly "I was only just able to break free long enough to try kill myself".

Bruce blinked at him in shock "What happened?" he blurted.

Nathan shrugged "The Halliwell's cast a spell made another body, put the Source's spirit in it and shoved me at it and said 'Kill'" he replied "It was actually kind of fun" he added.

Nathan studied Yulian for a bit before he frowned and leaned over to mutter into Chris' ear.

Soon after the all the Halliwells were gathered around Yulian looking concerned.

Chris turned to Bruce "The only time I've seen this happening is when the spirit of the Source tried to take over Nathan and get his powers back" he said softly trying not to disturb the magically sleeping Yulian.

Nathan let out a yelp as he was thrown away from Yulian's body.

He forced himself to his feet slowly "I take it he doesn't have a split personality?" he asked.

Bruce shot to his feet and was at Yulian's side in seconds as he stirred.

"What do you mean?" Fury demanded.

Nathan winced and turned to Loki "You are familiar with Thanos' signature are you not?" he asked.

Loki nodded, "Good, then give me your hand" Nathan ordered.

They clasped hands as Nathan focused on Yulian once more.

They were both sent flying again. Loki gasped as he threw himself to his feet.

"We must lock him up" he ordered "Thanos is using the Tesseract to try take over his mind".

Bruce felt himself pale as he stared at Loki "Then undo it!" he yelled.

Loki shook his head sadly "We can't, it's too late".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	16. Chapter 16: To War and Death

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, X-Men, Torchwood, or Charmed and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, vicious bad writing plants, and several sadistic and slightly violent prank bushels. **

**All Russian translations come from Google Translate. Fair warning**

**This chapter will be short. This is only a small interval before the Battle for Earth happens.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bruce stood on the bridge of the Heli-Carrier, staring blankly at the TV screen showing Yulian pacing the glass cell.

A throat clearing behind him made him turn away from the screen.

Natasha was standing there looking sadly at him "We will find a way" she said softly "I don't know how, but we will find a way to destroy Thanos".

Bruce nodded slowly "I'm having trouble controlling Hulk right now" he told her making her raise her eyebrow "He's torn over smashing the Heli-Carrier and letting Yulian out so he can comfort him and running off to find Thanos and smashing him instead".

Natasha smiled softly her hand coming out to grip Bruce's "Tell him to wait" she said "He can smash to his heart's content when Thanos comes".

A bitter smile crossed Bruce's face "Why can't I ever be happy?" he asked her honestly "Whenever something good happens to me it gets taken away. First with Betty, then I found a home in Calcutta, and now Yulian".

Natasha winced at the pain in Bruce's voice "Yulian won't let himself be taken away from you" she reminded him "He's just as dedicated to you as you are too him".

Bruce sighed sadly as the intercom activated all over the ship.

"Will all personal scheduled to fight in Operation Titan please report to their posts. I repeat. Will all personal scheduled to fight in Operation Titan please report to their posts".

Bruce sighed again as he stood and followed Natasha from the room "I don't want to leave him here" he muttered making Natasha smile sadly.

"I don't either" she told him "He's become one of my best friends, but we can't save him by moping here, we need to go back to the Tower so we can prepare to kick Thanos' arse".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What's going on?" Bruce asked Steve as he watched everyone running around in the Tower.

"An alien ship has been spotted orbiting Earth" he told him "We are entering battle mode".

Bruce nodded slowly as he accepted a com-unit from Steve.

Steve frowned and grabbed Bruce's arm pulling him towards the staircase "Let's go to the roof, apparently we can see the ship" he instructed.

Steve and Bruce burst out onto the roof followed by the other Avengers and heroes.

The Com-unit cracked into life "Watch out! Warlock has gone crazy!" a voice shouted making Bruce gasp.

"I repeat something has happened to Warlock! The possession is complete! Evacuate the area in case he escapes!"

A warning alarm stared ringing "Shit! It's not a ship. It's a missile! Move Command! Emergency manoeuvres!"

They watched as a huge ball of fire descended from the clouds.

Bruce's breath hitched as it headed straight towards the Heli-Carrier and smashed into it.

"Sir. There are several strange energy signals forming in Central Park. They match the ones the portal the Chitauri came through last year" JARIVS said as their com-units erupted into chaos as the Heli-Carrier lost control.

Everyone on the roof turned and sprinted towards the roof door to prepare for battle.

Bruce just stood there watching as the Heli-Carrier spun out of control before smashing into a tower and crashing into the ground with an earth-shattering explosion.

Bruce stared as the whole block blew up, leaving a huge crater and twisted lumps of metal.

Bruce felt something inside of him die slowly in his mind he could feel through a link he didn't even know he had.

Bruce concentrated on the feeling hoping that Yulian was still alive, he felt it flicker then die and he knew that he wouldn't be seeing Yulian again.

"We are not picking up any survivors. God have mercy on their souls" came through Bruce's com-unit making him fall to his feet.

Bruce heard the Hulk roar in his mind, demanding the lives of the ones who took Yulian from them, demanding to kill Thanos.

"Sir" JARVIS said, his voice still sounding on the roof "Mr. Konstantin's life signs are gone. I'm sorry Sir, Warlock is dead".

For the first time Bruce and the Hulk saw eye to eye, the pain that Yulian's death brought them fused them together.

Bruce and the Hulk both screamed in anger, in pain as they became one being.

As everything bled green their scream shifted into a roar of fury at the enemy.

Bruce leapt from the roof of the tower, vengeance the only thing on his mind.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Chitauri army began swarming through the many portals in Central Park and in the crater caused by the Heli-Carrier.

Opening fire without mercy they started killing everyone in sight.

The Chitauri froze as a loud roar screamed through-out the city.

A mixture of rage, sorrow and loss.

The roar sounded louder than any of the alarms and sirens through-out the city.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Natasha froze as she loaded her gun.

She looked over to the Plasma screen as it replayed the footage of Bruce start to scream and having the Hulk finish in a piercing roar.

The Hulk leapt from the roof of the Avengers' Tower.

She noticed how the Hulk seemed twice his normal size and didn't feel at all sorry for the Chitauri on the wrong side of his fists.

"For Yulian" she muttered as she cocked her gun.

"For Yulian" Clint agreed from beside her.

She looked out the window as the Hulk roared again, screaming his anger and sorrow at the loss of his mate.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The assembled forces of Earth began to spread out across Manhattan as the Chitauri poured from the scattered portals.

Orders were being shouted everywhere as people broke into teams to fight off the Chitauri.

Natasha couldn't resist a smirk as she heard the order sound through her ear-piece "Ignore the Hulk, we can't stop him if we wanted to, he's already destroying entire squadrons of the Chitauri on his own. Let him wear himself out, do not approach him, let him do his job".

As Natasha buckled herself into the pilot's seat of a quinjet she heard and felt Clint sit beside her.

"Everyone's one" he said making her nod.

She began to take off from the tower, she threw a glance over her shoulder at the three teens, the twin sisters and the four Skollar in the jet.

She vowed that she would do what she could to bring them all back alive.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

They all ran out of the jet, barely stumbling as it exploded behind them.

Natasha didn't have time to stop and watch as the Skollar sprinted past her fangs shining in the blue lights from the portal.

Tornados made from fire and ice tore down the street while Chitauri randomly started freezing and exploding.

Natasha felt the adrenaline surge through her body as she fought against the Chitarui.

She wasn't religious but it didn't stop her throwing up a prayer to anyone that they win this battle with as little deaths as they could.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	17. Chapter 17: The Battle

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, X-Men, Torchwood, or Charmed and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, vicious bad writing plants, and several sadistic and slightly violent prank bushels. **

**All Russian translations come from Google Translate. Fair warning**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bruce roared as he crushed several more Chitauri.

Yulian is dead.

He flung his hand out swatting another into a wall where it bounced off and lay unmoving.

Yulian is dead.

He grunted shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

Yulian is dead.

His leg darted out to smash a Chitauri away.

Yulian is dead.

He grabbed one in his fist and squeezed tightly, relishing in the feel of bones cracking and the body shattering.

Yulian is dead.

Noting that these Chitauri were all dead he turned his eyes to the sky and tracked a Chitauri air squad.

Yulian is dead.

Bruce leapt snatching one from the sky as his fist and foot lashing out to destroy two, his very body shattering more as he collided with them.

Yulian is dead.

Landing in the middle of another Chitauri squad he started beating at them using the Jet Ski as a weapon.

Yulian is dead. Yulian is dead. Yulian is dead. Yulian is dead. Yulian is dead. YULIAN IS DEAD.

He felt another wall around his mind break as he and the Hulk fused together even more.

Bruce let out another roar as he tore the Chitauri around him to shreds for even daring to touch HIS Yulian.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Steve brought his shield up in time to deflect Chitauri blaster fire.

A ball of red electricity flew past him causing the Chitauri to explode.

Casting a glance over his shoulder Steve saw Chris and Nathan working as a team to take down any Chitauri they came across.

He marvelled again at how just a wave of Chris' hand could crush a dozen Chitauri. And how Nathan could disintegrate them with a quick blast of red lightning.

Nathan and Chris exploded into a mess of red and blue balls of light, only to reappear on Steve's other side still fighting like they had never moved.

Steve turned back to his own battle, fists flying, his shield blocking and bashing in equal measure.

He barely flinched as he heard the Hulk let out another roar from down the street, sending a quick look down he did flinch when he saw Hulk tearing a Chitauri's upper body off with his teeth.

Quickly ducking under a blast he rolled to his feet his shield lashing out, feeling it crushing the Chitauri's skull.

A flicker out of the corner of his eye has him turning.

The blast was about to hit him when a large black beast jumped in the way, the blast hitting it without any effect.

The beast's tail darted out plunging into the Chitauri's neck, tearing it from its body before it turned to him.

Four neon blue eyes stared out at him from the beast's face.

A smile found its way onto Steve's face,

"Hello Jeremy" he said as he looked at the huge Skollar.

Jeremy grinned at him, a scary sight as his blood stained teeth glinted in the light.

"Let's kill some of these buggy bastards" Steve said with a smirk as Jeremy tilted back his head and howled.

Steve and Jeremy fought side by side wiping out as many Chitauri as they could, their small four person squad taking down hundreds of Chitauri.

Only small groans indicating they were getting tired as more Chitauri swarmed forward to replace the dead ones.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Two Skollar danced side by side.

Tony couldn't help his double-take as he flew over the battlefield.

Ianto and Desmond, his mind provided.

He watched them fight, tearing their opponents to shreds like they were paper.

He let out a snort, and the Skollar are actually peaceful creatures.

Yeah right, he thought as he watched them dispatch the Chitauri easily.

His eyes widened as he saw another of those giant worm creatures approaching.

He was about to shout out a warning and attack when Ianto and Desmond pounced.

The two beasts leapt at the creature.

Tails, claws, fangs tore at it.

Tony froze, the Iron Man suit just hovering in the air as he barely with stood his urge to be sick.

The worm screeched in pain before collapsing to the ground dead.

Tony just managed to stop his lunch coming back up as he stared in horror at what was left of the worm's head.

He swore he would flee Earth the moment the Skollar declared war on it.

It explained how Ianto and Desmond were the Alphas of the Welsh pack though, as large and ruthless as they were he doubted they had ever lost a fight.

He watched the two run off towards another squad of Chitauri without a care in the world, their tails flashing in the light.

"JARVIS did you catch that on film?" he muttered.

"Yes Sir" JARVIS replied.

"Good, remind me to never watch that again" Tony said before spinning around to get back to the fight.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Thor swung his hammer sending another Chitauri flying.

He called upon it's power and summoned lightning which he threw down the street, frying some Chitauri.

Gunfire echoed from behind him as soldiers shot as Chitauri until they lay bullet-ridden on the street.

A whirring sound was the only warning the Chitauri had as a beam of red energy shot from the end of a huge gun one of the soldier's was carrying.

Thor watched with pity as the soldier was shot and he collapsed to the floor.

Thor moved towards the man to take his weapon.

He stumbled back when the man came back to life with a gasp.

"Not on my watch bitches!" the human shouted opening fire again.

Thor congratulated the man in his mind before he turned back to the fight ready to take out as many of the Chitauri as possible.

Load bangs echoed across the city as Asgardian warriors appeared from nowhere.

"FOR ASGARD!" Thor joined in on the battle cry as he joined them in their charge.

If this was the Ragnarok then he would fall in glorious battle.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Loki's squad joined up with Natasha's as they got closer to the portals in Central Park.

He watched in awe as Wyatt Halliwell destroyed dozens of the swarming Chitauri from a blast of that Magical sword.

He sent several magical blasts from the end of his staff wiping out more Chitauri.

He saw Natasha's squad mates, the three meta-humans work in perfect tandem, wielding the elements.

Fire darted around crackling burning the Chitauri to ashes at a wave of the first's hand.

The second spun around a great vortex of both air and earth erupting at the Chitauri answering to his beck and call.

Huge blizzards of ice burst from the hands of the third as he stood at his mate's sides.

Loki threw another spell as they approached the base of the portals.

Three elements combined beside him forging a path ahead.

The portals started fluctuating as they grew.

Loki felt a sense of utter dread fill him as a dark shape stepped through the portal.

His hand jumped to his com-unit.

"He's here" he said clearly "Thanos has arrived on Earth".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	18. Chapter 18: Thanos

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, X-Men, Torchwood, or Charmed and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, vicious bad writing plants, and several sadistic and slightly violent prank bushels. **

**All Russian translations come from Google Translate. Fair warning**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Thanos stood there.

His eyes slowly roamed across Central Park as his Chitauri fell back and stood jeering at the defenders of this cesspit planet called Earth.

A smirk crossed his face as his eyes locked onto the form of the only one who could defeat him.

Loki was looking too tired to put up a real fight which only made his smirk grow as he stepped forward magic pooling into his hands.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Loki jumped back into action as Thanos stepped forward. His staff raised, he shot a powerful bolt of fire straight at him.

With that movement everyone charged forward again ready to fight or die.

Loki ignored everyone else as he charged towards Thanos, knowing that only magic could defeat the Titan of Death.

Charging another fire bolt he threw it at the Titan.

The Titan stood three times the size of a human and was almost twice as big as an Asgardian, and yet he danced away from the spell gracefully.

His hands moving to cast a spell back a blast of energy shot towards Loki who barely managed to deflect it.

The two began moving in a deadly dance as they threw spell after spell at each other.

A fireball spell was casually knocked away by Thanos who retaliated with a bolt of lightning.

Loki's staff swept up and knocked the bolt of lightning back at Thanos.

Thanos didn't even move and the lightning bolt struck him to no effect.

Loki's eyes widened at the sight and threw a curse to drain Thanos' energy.

Thanos spun to the side and threw another ball of fire at Loki.

Loki's shield came up just in time to stop the hit, he was still thrown back by the sheer power of the spell.

His eyes widened as his place facing Thanos was taken by Thor.

"Brother no!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Thor ignored his brother's cry as he raised his hammer.

If his brother was willing to call him brother then he would die for that honour.

His hammer was struck by a lightning bolt which continued raining down on him.

Thor heaved the hammer at Thanos as hard as he could and jumped after it.

Thanos was thrown back by the lightning-imbued hammer as Thor ran up to him.

He jumped onto Thanos' chest and began raining down punches onto his face as hard as he could.

Thanos' hand flew up swatting Thor away.

Thor landed with a grunt and jumped to his feet summoning his hammer.

He felt fear enter his heart as he saw Thanos stand up looking like Thor had never touched him.

He let out a gulp before he charged back into battle.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bobby dove into a roll as Thor was thrown at him.

He sent a question through the bond and moved.

Thanos didn't even blink as John's fireball collided with his chest.

"Blaine!" Bobby shouted "John!"

He felt Blaine's agreement as the earth began to shake.

Bobby's hands flew up at Thanos and he willed him to freeze.

Jets of fire, ice, wind and earth began blasting at Thanos.

Bobby felt hope enter his heart as Thanos stumbled back.

He sent the feeling of urgency to John and Blaine and poured more power into the attack.

Thanos raised his hand and cast a shield, stopping their onslaught.

Bobby flinched as a ball of fire flew from Thanos' hand towards him.

He didn't need to worry as John spun in front of him manipulating the fire into a snake like form darting around his body.

"Blaine!" John shouted making Blaine run forward.

Blaine's hands moved in circles in front of him as the air moved to obey his command.

A huge tornado formed in his hands before he threw it at Thanos, John jumping in and casting the fire at the tornado.

Bobby let out a cheer as Thanos fell back as the burning tornado struck him.

His face fell when Thanos' hand flew into the sky pulling a lightning bolt out and cast it at them.

His eyes widened as Blaine jumped in front of himself and John screaming.

A shield formed of the earth burst up around them, barely defending against the force of the lightning.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Loki charged back towards Thanos as the lightning bolt dug away at the earthen dome.

With a shout he flung a summoned blade at Thanos.

The lightning bolt dissipated as he turned back to Loki hand raising again.

Loki dodged out of the way of the returning spell and gestured with his free hand.

Magic danced along his fingers as he drew his arm back before thrusting it forward magical energy dancing forward to strike Thanos' extended arm.

Thanos stumbled slightly before a grin crossed his face as he cast a spell back.

Loki shivered as he dodged under the spell, feeling the power of Death in it.

Casting a few magical bolts to give him some breathing time he cast a worried glance around.

Two of the meta-human boys where standing around the third who was barely conscious on the ground. Fire and Ice flew through the air trying to force the Chitauri around them to back off.

Thor was trying to fight his way back to Thanos but kept being distracted by swarms of Chitauri.

Loki turned back to Thanos to see him knock Iron Man from the sky throwing him into Captain America.

He heard a shout as the members of the Halliwell Coven darted past him yelling battle cries.

Wiccan spells were flung at Thanos who just shrugged them off.

Blast after blast came from Wyatt's sword while Chris and Nathan poured as much energy as they dared into their own attacks.

Thanos once more just shrugged them off and send his own attacks back.

Their defences barely held against Thanos and Loki was forced to run forward.

"You are worshippers of Life and Nature! Do not fight the Titan of Death or you will lose" he screamed as he threw an overpowered spell at Thanos causing him to be thrown back.

The Halliwells exchanged looks.

"Go!" Loki ordered "Fight the Chitauri! Focus on them and leave Thanos to me!"

After glaring at Thanos while he stood up they nodded.

Loki forced a smile onto his face as they quickly chanted a protection spell around him.

His shield came up to combat the spell Thanos just threw.

He let out a cry of rage as the Halliwells just turned back to Thanos and joined hands chanting.

"There!" Wyatt shouted as they ran past "He should be weaker now, it is all we can do".

Loki nodded as he charged up a fireball.

His eyes widened as Thanos looked a little panicked as he deflected the spell.

Loki charged forward spells flying at Thanos who actually had to put a bit more effect into it.

Loki called forward his magic and formed it into a fist which he threw at Thanos.

Thanos was thrown back into a building where he forced himself to his feet.

Thanos raised his hands and started chanting.

Loki ran forward to try stop Thanos but was too late as a giant tear in space opened in front of him.

A great flash appeared from the tear before it closed leaving a single figure in its wake.

The figure's hands outspread in front of it holding onto something made Loki's eyes widen as a gasp forced its way from his throat.

Standing there holding the Tesseract in his hands, glowing with pure power and energy, was Yulian.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	19. Chapter 19: Warlock's Rebirth

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, X-Men, Torchwood, or Charmed and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, vicious bad writing plants, and several sadistic and slightly violent prank bushels. **

**He was only dead for two chapters, still the longest I've gone doing something like that.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Loki watched as Yulian's eyes darted up to meet his.

Fear wrapped itself even tighter around Loki's heart as pitch black eyes stared into his own emerald green orbs.

He watch Yulian's hands shift on the Tesseract as they both began to glow even brighter than they already were.

Loki lifted his staff quickly shooting as much power at Yulian as he could risk using at once.

He panted as he saw the blast hit Yulian causing a small explosion.

When the dust cleared he saw Yulian still standing there.

The Tesseract was gone and in its place was strange glowing blue plated armour covering his body.

Yulian lifted up a greatsword in both his hands and pointed it at Loki.

Loki's eyes widened in shock and fear as a pulse started at Yulian's hands and shot through the sword erupting from its tip and darting towards him.

Loki's shield barely worked as it threw him backwards.

He rolled to his feet his staff coming up to block Yulian's downwards slash with the huge greatsword.

They had spared before but Loki had never been put onto the defensive this quickly.

Loki rolled and came up fire sprouting from his hand.

Yulian batted it away without muttering like he would usually need.

Loki sent a powerful hex at Yulian, one he knew Yulian couldn't counter only to have Yulian raise a blue shield that just absorbed it.

Yulian swung again a blue surge once more going through his sword as it erupted into flame.

Loki's staff strained against the force of holding back the burning sword.

He let out a huge sigh of relief as thunder boomed and a hammer flew past smashing into Yulian's side throwing him away from Loki.

"Brother!" he called as Thor ran past him "He is being possessed by Thanos through the Tesseract!"

Thor didn't even nod to show he had heard Loki as he summed back his hammer and charged Yulian.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yulian looked over to where the hammer had flown.

Pathetic beast.

He pointed the Tesseract Sword at Thor at sent him flying with a lightning bolt of his own.

He leapt forward and began exchanging blows with the fraudulent god.

Yulian could feel the blows that struck him but didn't care as they didn't harm him in any way.

His absorbing the Tesseract made sure of that.

"KILL KILL KILL" the mantra repeated itself in his head as he tried to kill Thor and obey his Master.

A growl was torn from his throat as Thor threw the hammer at him again knocking him back again.

He tried to stand but the hammer kept him pinned down. He raised his hand to the hammer and tried to lift it.

He released the sword and used both hands to try shift the hammer.

Yulian saw some of the pathetic Asgardian creatures heading towards him and knew he wouldn't be able to lift the hammer.

He grasped his sword again and teleported himself to his Master's side.

He charged the Asgardians as they looked around to find where he had vanished to. His blade cut through two of their bodies before they knew he was there.

"LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!" his Master screamed in his head and Yulian was happy to obey.

The sound of an enraged roar made him hesitate as something rose up inside of him at the sound.

He shrugged it off and ignored this new feeling as he used his sword to battle the Asgardians and the Earthen worms.

His blade locked onto Odin's and he smirked at the look of fear on the alien's face.

Yulian let out a fierce battle cry as he kicked out throwing Odin away from him like a rag doll.

He spun around using a simple spell to knock Thor's hammer aside before it could hit him.

He spotted two creatures that he didn't recognize and he felt respect as he watched them tear apart Chitauri.

His respect changed to anger as one of them leapt at him.

He overpowered a fire spell and sent the creature flying back, its mate jumped at him, Yulian's fist lashed out knocking it to the side.

His eyes darted to the first one and where it was writhing as it burnt.

Another roar echoed across the park and the feeling rose up inside him.

His hand was pointing at the creature and casting a spell dousing the fire with cooling waters before he could stop it.

He snarled and turned to where he could sense Loki and cast a fireball at him in anger.

He smirked as Loki barely reflected the spell.

Yulian didn't bother to stop the spell before it hit him, just allowing his armour to absorb the energy.

He stalked forward at the urging of his Master to kill the only other one who could stop him.

Yulian felt a tugging sensation on his mind but shook his head to clear it, ignoring this strange feeling.

Yulian leapt forward his blade swinging down at Loki.

He felt a sense of triumph when he cut through Loki's staff in one swing.

He swung again aiming to remove Loki's head.

He couldn't resist the snort of laughter that followed as Loki ducked and the blade cut off the two antlers on his helmet.

A third roar sounded and Yulian turned to see a blur of green before his was thrown across the battlefield.

Yulian found a strange ache bursting through his chest as he looked at the giant green beast that dared strike him.

Rage followed the pain as he sprung to his feet and charged at the beast.

His sword pointed out sending a shockwave of power out knocking the creature back.

Two roars of anger erupted across the field, one from Yulian and another from the beast.

The two met with a ringing smash.

Both of the Hulk's hands were raised out holding onto Yulian's sword as he tried to bring it down on the Hulk's head.

One of the Hulk's hands drifted from where he was holding the sword and moved to Yulian's face.

One giant finger lightly caressed Yulian's cheek softly, before drawing back and forming a fist before flying forward smashing into Yulian's face knocking him backwards.

Yulian landed, the air bursting from his lungs.

Yulian rolled around and slowly stood.

"Bruce"

The word escaped Yulian's mouth in a gasp.

Yulian screamed as pain erupted across his body as the strange force inside him suddenly struck against the Master's presence in his mind.

He kneeled to the ground his scream becoming a howl.

He cut of suddenly, before he slowly lifted his head to look at the Hulk.

Glowing blue eyes sparkled out at the Hulk.

"Bruce"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	20. Chapter 20: Victory

**Anyway I don't own the Avengers, X-Men, Torchwood, or Charmed and I'm warning you to be careful for low hanging slash and smut vines, Foul Language trees, vicious bad writing plants, and several sadistic and slightly violent prank bushels. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bruce grunted, a smirk growing across his face.

He let out a roar of joy as Yulian regained control over his mind.

Bruce saw Thanos moving from the corner of his eye and as one he and Yulian turned to see him.

Bruce noticed that Thanos was trying to head towards one of the portals.

He let out a loud roar and sprinted after Thanos, plans of smashing him flashing through his mind.

He saw that Yulian was sprinting after him, easily keeping pace with the green monster.

Bruce reached out and grabbed Thanos arm and spun him around throwing him while Yulian leapt after him magic sparking out to slam him into the ground.

Bruce grinned and grabbed Thanos by the leg, smirking before he picked Thanos up and slammed him into the ground repeatedly.

He heard Yulian chuckle from beside him as he watched Bruce smashing Thanos.

Bruce stepped back after he was done and watched proudly as Yulian stepped forward.

Thanos thrust his hand out at them and threw them backwards.

Bruce saw Yulian quickly regain his feet and start casting spell after spell.

Bruce turned to fight some nearby Chitauri who kept pouring from the portal, all the while keeping a strict eye on Yulian.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yulian threw a skin pealing curse at Thanos.

He smirked and rolled as Thanos barely managed to deflect it back at him.

He summoned huge snakes made of fire and set them on Thanos with an evil grin on his face.

He stumbled as he felt the full power of Thanos' will strike his mind but with a simple roar from Bruce he shook it off and sent a fireball at Thanos.

Thanos' shield was able to block it and he sent a bolt of ice back.

Yulian summoned up a shield made from ice to negate it before sending a blast of dark energy at Thanos throwing him towards the portals.

He stalked closer and called upon his sword taking a huge swing at Thanos who rolled out of the way.

Lightning danced along Thanos' hands before he threw it at Yulian who raised his sword, the lightning arcing to the sword instead of hitting him.

Yulian spun around before thrusting the sword at Thanos the gathering lightning shooting back towards him.

Yulian smirked again as he realised that with the full power of the Tesseract under his control Thanos wasn't able to stand against him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bruce turned to Yulian when he stumbled but watched as he just shook it off and returned to the fight.

He kept a closer eye on Yulian as the two engaged in a life or death battle.

Bruce frowned as something tingled along his mind, a memory trying to surface and remind him of something.

He shook it off and returned to smashing and Yulian watching.

Bruce let out a smug growl as his mate made another near-fatal blow to Thanos.

Bruce smashed another Chitauri into the ground as he fought his way closer to Yulian.

He watched as Yulian sent a blast of magic at Thanos knocking him towards Bruce.

Bruce reached out and punched Thanos toward Yulian who knocked him back again.

Bruce quickly smashed his fist into Thanos throwing toward Yulian who just shifted his weight.

He heard the wet crunch as Yulian's sword pierced through Thanos' chest, plunging all the way through, sticking out his back.

The sword's glowing double before the sword and Yulian burst into bright blue fire.

Thanos screamed as he burned in the un-natural fire, his body and magic unable to defend him properly.

Bruce grimaced as the fire surrounding Yulian and Thanos grew as Yulian poured more and more power into the spell.

Thanos finally gave a shriek before his body exploded sending everyone nearby flying backwards.

Bruce stumbled to his feet pulling himself from the crater he made in the building wall.

He ran forward after spotting Yulian's lightly pulsing armour.

"Bruce" Yulian coughed as he shook his head and lifted it to see Bruce.

Bruce grinned happily as he reached down and gently picked Yulian up.

"No Bruce" Yulian coughed again.

Bruce frowned down at his mate, not understanding what Yulian meant, only happy that Yulian was back.

His eyes widened as Yulian's plate armour began shifting around till it became a bracelet on his wrist.

He frowned again as Yulian coughed again his eyes tracing the blue glowing veins that were standing out across Yulian's skin.

"Bruce, you have to put me down" Yulian rasped out.

Bruce shook his head as he clutched Yulian closer to his chest.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Natasha pulled the gun from another Chitauri blasting it away before turning to shoot another one behind her.

Her eyes were caught by the sight of Bruce kneeling on the ground holding Yulian in his arms, she had seen Yulian defeat Thanos but she didn't know what happened afterwards.

She spun fire taking two more Chitauri out before spinning to watch them again.

She frowned as she watched the glow surrounding Yulian get brighter.

Bruce slowly stood up and walked towards the portals.

Her eyes widened and she ran after them.

Bruce's veins starting glowing the same blue that Yulian was as he started to shift from the Hulk back to his human self.

"Bruce! Yulian!" Natasha heard Steve cry as he started sprinting beside her.

She watched them step through the portal, Yulian still in Bruce's arms.

"Watch out! Yulian's energy levels are going nuclear" Tony's warning came through the com-unit.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bruce looked down at Yulian who was still lying in his arms weakly.

He watched the blue veins spreading across his face and knew they were spreading across his own as well.

Yulian smiled gently at Bruce and leaned up slowly.

The two met in a soft kiss.

Bruce opened his eyes again to see the veins reach Yulian's eyes with instantly bleed pure blue.

"Goodbye Bruce"

For the first time in Bruce's life he didn't lose consciousness as everything went Green.

For the first time in Bruce's life everything went Blue.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Natasha screamed as she saw the pure magic darting around the kissing couple.

In a split second it was pulled into Yulian completely.

In a flash of bright blue the magic burst out, incinerating the couple as it lashed out at everything.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist as she tried to dive towards the portals.

The blinding blue shockwave flew out crashing into the portals.

The portals winked out of existence, seconds later the Chitauri all dropped dead again like in the first battle of Manhattan.

Natasha sobbed as she stared at the empty space where the portals stood.

"No!" she screamed her hands outstretched as the arms around her waist pulled her back, away from the long gone portals "Come back!"

She felt herself be passed along into Clint's arms as she sobbed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Natasha sat onstage between Clint and Loki as Director Maria Hill read out the list of the dead.

She cast a glance behind her at the covered statue dominating Central Park.

Clint squeezed her hand tighter trying to distract her from her misery.

Everyone on the Heli-Carrier had died.

Director Fury had gone down with his ship, passing his title and job onto Agent Hill.

The two Halliwell twins had died fighting off the Chitauri.

So had around half of the combined Welsh and New York Skollar packs.

A lot of the Mutants had died in central park after being overrun.

Torchwood hadn't suffered many loses but the UNIT troops had almost been wiped out completely, their modern guns no match for Chitauri weaponry.

The crowd clapped morbidly as Natasha and the other Avengers stood and stepped forward.

Natasha couldn't restrain the shock that flickered on her face when Director Hill handed her the rope to remove the cover.

"You were closest to them both" the Director said softly, a sad smile on her face.

Natasha swallowed her sobs as she turned around to face the covered statue.

Squeezing her eyes shut she tugged on the rope, feeling it give way as the cover fell from the statue.

She inhaled deeply as slowly opened her eyes.

The Hulk stood there, his arms raised, his mouth opened in an eternal roar.

In front of him stood Yulian, greatsword slung over his shoulders as he leaned back against Bruce, his usual casual smirk dancing across his face as he looked up at his lover. Plated armour was tinted blue, contrasting against the green tinted metal that made up Bruce's massive body.

Natasha let out a choked sob, she turned into Clint's chest as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

Natasha spotted the names carved into the base of the statue, the thousands who died in the battle.

In the centre of the statue base, at Yulian's feet were their names.

Yulian Konstantin and Bruce Banner.

Warlock and The Hulk.

Died killing Thanos and keeping Earth safe from the Chitauri.

Rest in Peace.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


End file.
